


Kinktober 2019

by Modocanis



Series: Anges [2]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angels, Archangels, Bad Jokes, Bible Quotes, Bingo, Bonobos, Demons, Desert, Dildos, Disturbing Themes, Dogs, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinks, Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Paris (City), Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: 31 petits textes, indépendants les uns des autres, inspirés par divers kinks, et mettant en scène des anges, des démons et des saints.(Où on en apprend un peu plus sur le travail du démon de la Luxure, Asmodée)
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Raphael/Asmodeus, Raphaël/Mary
Series: Anges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545013
Comments: 144
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Sensory deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Idée piquée à [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro): écrire 31 textes durant le mois d'octobre, inspirés par la liste de @suziesamico (twitter) pour le kinktober 2019.  
Les brouillons sont rédigés, je posterai au fur à mesure des corrections.  
Les personnages sont les mêmes que pour [Au Paradis, rien de nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388857/chapters/5278172) et le résultat est beaucoup, beaucoup plus parodique que kinky...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Raphaël  
-Asmodée

Ce n'était pas une surprise, Raphaël s'attendait à rencontrer Asmodée. Où qu'il soit, le démon parvenait toujours à retrouver l'Archange, à croire qu'il avait réussi à lui coller une balise GPS pendant son sommeil.

Raphaël se tenait donc sur ses gardes, prêt à repousser ses mains baladeuses. Mais, il avait tellement l'habitude que le démon lui saute dessus en couinant, que, lorsqu'il croisa sa route, il lui fallut un moment pour le reconnaître. Il connaissait un peu trop bien ce corps quasi nu pour douter très longtemps. Il n'y avait que le démon de la Luxure pour porter un mini-short en cuir aussi bas sur les hanches et ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Ce qui était plus étonnant dans son apparence, c'était ses poignets ligotés dans son dos, le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux, la pince dorée qui compressait son nez et le bâillon en soie qui lui entravait la bouche.

Raphaël savait qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin, l'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il n'était en Enfer que pour une seule raison : récupérer ce nouvel alcool produit dans les caves de Belzébuth, le seul breuvage connu à ce jour capable de terrasser un ange. Si, malgré son entrainement intensif, Michael avait commencé à se sentir mal au bout de trois verres, Uriel roulerait sous la table avec deux gouttes. Raphaël comptait en glisser dans sa tasse de thé Earl Grey, le seul vice qu'Uriel s'accordait, tous les jours à 17h. Imaginer l'Archange soûl valait la peine de dissimuler sa nature angélique et de s'introduire dans le sombre empire sans se faire remarquer. S'il venait à être découvert, l'incident diplomatique qui en résulterait entre les Enfers et le Paradis serait de proportions bibliques. Même si la chance lui avait souri jusque là, il prenait des risques à s'attarder, il en avait conscience. Sa curiosité finirait pas le perdre.

« Asmodée ? »

Le démon ne réagissant pas, il posa la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il fit un pas de côté et émit une sorte de borborygme inintelligible à cause du bâillon trempé de salive qui l'étouffait presque. D'un geste sec, Raphaël tira sur le tissu pour libérer ses lèvres. Gonflées par la pression, elles étaient encore plus rouges qu'au naturel, presque obscènes. Il n'avait pas besoin de maquillage, même s'il ne négligeait pas d'en porter pour le plaisir de laisser des taches indélébiles sur les chemises blanches.

« Lucy ? C'est toi ? » demanda Asmodée.

Raphaël faillit s'étrangler. Comment osait-il le confondre avec ce traitre ? Il n'avait jamais compris qu'on puisse lui trouver des points communs avec Lucifer et prétendre que, si celui-ci n'avait pas chuté en premier, ce serait lui qui aurait été précipité en Enfer.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis en plein boulot, je t'assure ! Je teste une nouvelle pratique sexuelle. »

La voix d'Asmodée était rauque, pas à la façon des fumeurs, mais comme s'il avait passé sa nuit à utiliser sa gorge pour des actes pour lesquels elle n'avait pas été conçue, ce qui, le connaissant, n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

« L'idée, c'est de se priver de ses sens pour accroître les sensations érotiques. Tu vas me dire, c'est pas nouveau, mais j'essaye de trouver comment bloquer tous les sens en même temps ! »

Raphaël se retint de faire remarquer que, pour ne plus rien ressentir, il aurait fallu qu'il soit mort, ce qui n'aurait pas été d'un grand intérêt pour son type d'activités.

« La vue, le toucher, ça va...Je galère un peu pour couper le goût et l'odorat sans s'étouffer, tu aurais une solution ?...Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Je peux pas t'entendre, j'ai des bouchons de cire dans les oreilles ! »

Même si Asmodée avait eu l'usage de son ouïe, Raphaël n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait trouvé quoi lui dire. Il avait du mal à comprendre où le démon allait pêcher des idées pareilles. Il devait avoir trop de temps libre. Avant sa déchéance, quand il travaillait pour lui en tant que secrétaire particulier, il n'avait pas une seconde de liberté. Il était toujours occupé par les montagnes de dossiers qu'il lui refilait. Malgré la charge de travail, il gérait avec zèle et minutie. Il aurait dû oeuvrer pour Uriel plutôt que pour lui.

« Je pensais pas que ça désorientait autant de plus voir et de rien entendre...J'ai dû me gourer en sortant de ma chambre. Il fait vachement chaud ici! On est dans un sauna ? »

Raphaël ne put résister au plaisir de lui révéler qu'il était beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne le pensait :

« On est au troisième. »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à quitter son cercle et à descendre d'un étage pour se perdre dans le royaume de la Gourmandise, en plein cœur des cuisines de Belzébuth, au milieu des grands fourneaux, des grills, des friteuses et des immenses cuves remplies de morceaux qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à identifier. Raphaël n'en revenait pas qu'Asmodée puisse errer parmi les centaines de casseroles et de poêles fumantes sans les remarquer. Ils se tenaient pourtant au bord d'une marmite bouillonnante, au fumet entêtant et au contenu plus que douteux.

« Hein ? Tu peux parler plus fort ?! »

Il avait déjà oublié que le démon ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Passé les premiers instants, ce n'était plus aussi amusant, il allait falloir qu'il le délivre. Il dénoua le bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir, juste pour le plaisir de lire la surprise dans ses grands yeux. Il voulait qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire, être sûr qu'il le reconnaisse, juste avant qu'il ne le pousse dans la marmite.

Asmodée n'eut même pas le temps de crier : le liquide pâteux l'engloutit avec un son mou. En touchant le sol, des éclaboussures se mirent à grésiller.

Non, vraiment, Raphaël ne voyait pas pourquoi on le confondait avec le Diable en personne.


	2. Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Cocoto  
-Un damné

Le damné avait été percuté par une trottinette électrique circulant à pleine vitesse sur un trottoir parisien. Après sa mort, il avait découvert deux choses : que les Enfers existaient et que, quand une femme disait non, ça voulait vraiment dire non.  
Le juge Éaque avait expédié son cas en vingt-trois secondes : un aller simple pour le deuxième cercle, dans un train cent fois plus terrifiant que toutes les montagnes russes jamais inventées. N'étant pas lecteur de Dante, il ignorait qu'il s'agissait du royaume du démon de la Luxure, un labyrinthe de maisons closes, sex-shops, saunas et autres ruelles mal éclairées. Les pissotières sordides y côtoyaient les immenses palais orientaux. Il y faisait toujours nuit, chaud et moite. Il ne regrettait pas qu'on lui ait arraché ses vêtements.

À ce qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas là pour profiter des lieux de plaisir. Les démons et les démones allaient se relayer pour le punir. S'il avait aperçu quelques diablotins rouges caricaturaux, ces créatures étaient de tailles et de formes diverses. Leurs apparences étaient plus variées que tout ce que les artistes et les cinéastes avaient pu imaginer au fil des siècles.  
Son premier bourreau, Cocoto, était un colosse puissamment musclé. Avec ses défenses de sanglier, sa barbe drue et sa crinière sauvage, on n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir sur un champ de bataille, écrasant ses ennemis à coups de massue ou de hache. Ce physique de guerrier barbare contrastait avec sa tenue : un ensemble de lingerie d'une couleur rose tendre, en dentelle fine et délicate. Le soutien-gorge était tendu sur ses pectoraux, et le string peinait à dissimuler ses généreux attributs masculins. Une paire de talons aiguilles augmentait encore sa taille et lui donnait une démarche chaloupée.

Le damné n'eut pas le temps de demander au démon s'il s'agissait d'une tenue de travail ou d'un choix personnel. Il se retrouva projeté dans une pièce qui ressemblait à des toilettes publiques. Lavabos, sèche-mains, miroirs, rien ne manquait. Du bout de son fouet, Cocoto le poussa dans la seule cabine dont la porte était ouverte. Le damné s'attendait à un cloaque, à l'image des sanitaires français, mais la cuvette ne présentait ni trace suspecte, ni odeur particulière. Il reprit un peu confiance et osa demander :

« Et maintenant ? Tu vas me violer ? »

Cocoto haussa ses épais sourcils broussailleux.

« Je ne suis pas un violeur, moi ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire alors ? »

Le démon désigna un trou dans la cloison que le damné n'avait pas encore remarqué, malgré la flèche peinte en rouge qui désignait ce cercle d'une dizaine de centimètres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? Attends, y'a un terme en anglais....Un glory hole, c'est ça ? C'est là où des types mettent leurs... »

Son bourreau approuva d'un mouvement de tête :

« C'est un orifice où les mortels insèrent leurs parties génitales dans l'espoir d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un ou une partenaire, souvent anonyme, situé de l'autre côté. On n'imagine pas le nombre de trucs dans lesquelles vous, les mâles humains, vous êtes capables d'insérer votre membre viril. On y a consacré tout un trimestre à l'université. Je pensais pas que vous pouviez faire subir autant de choses à une partie aussi fragile et sensible de votre anatomie...Mais je parle, je parle et l'heure tourne. Allez, on se dépêche ! »

Le damné blêmit encore plus en comprenant ce que le démon attendait de lui.

« Jamais je foutrai ma queue à travers ça !!! J'aurais trop peur qu'une tarée me la coupe !

-Les psychopathes ne sont pas punies dans ce cercle. »

Pas rassuré pour autant, le damné posa les deux mains sur son entre-jambe, décidé à résister.

« Ne fais pas ton timide, le gronda le démon. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, Béhémoth va commencer à s'impatienter ! »

Pour dissimuler sa peur et son malaise, le damné essaya de se montrer provoquant :

« Béhémoth ? C'est le nom de ta petite copine ?

-Avec une attitude pareille, tu ne vas pas apprécier ton séjour chez nous...en même temps, c'est le but. » sourit Cocoto.

Un coup porté de l'autre côté de la cloison fit sursauter le damné. Un grognement profond s'éleva, faisant vibrer le sol et les murs. Il se colla contre la paroi opposée et se ratatina sur le sol en tremblant.

« Tu vois ? Il a faim ! »


	3. Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Jésus  
-Marie  
-Madeleine

Jésus s'était levé avant l'aube. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il s'était habillé, avait mis de l'ordre dans sa barbe et avait attaché ses cheveux. Il avait quitté sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, persuadé qu'il pourrait sortir de la maison, encore endormie, sans se faire remarquer.

C'était mal connaître sa sainte mère qui l'attendait en embuscade. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de derrière, elle se dressa devant lui, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il avait beau faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, il recula devant son air contrarié.

« Tu as parlé à Madeleine ?

-Maman...geignit Jésus.

-Je sais que tu l'as vue hier soir ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de lui parler du mariage ? Ce serait bénéfique pour vous deux ! Vous avez presque trente ans et vous vivez encore chez vos parents, les voisins commencent à causer !

-Laisse-les dire, je ne peux pas l'épouser...

-Bien sûr que si !

-On est juste amis ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-Pfff ! Comme si on avait besoin d'être amoureux pour se marier ! Ton père et moi, on ne s'est jamais aimés, et ça a très bien fonctionné !

-Tu aimais bien Papa Joseph...Je sais qu'il te manque à toi aussi...

-J'avais de l'affection pour lui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le grand amour ! »

Marie n'était pas certaine d'avoir connu cette folie dont on parlait dans les chansons et les poèmes. Peut-être, plus jeune, certaines nuits, elle avait cru la ressentir...mais comment distinguer les vrais sentiments de la passion passagère ?

« On ne devrait se marier qu'avec quelqu'un qu'on aime profondément ! assura Jésus. Peu importe son origine ou son sexe.

-Mon chéri, si tu commences à prêcher des idées pareilles, crois-moi, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis.

-C'est la vérité !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu ferais bien de rester un peu flou dans tes affirmations.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? Je ne peux pas mentir !

-Je sais pas moi !...Aimez-vous les uns les autres ?

-Ah oui, pas mal ça, je note ! »

Ravi, il fit mine de franchir la porte, comme si la conversation était terminée. Sa mère le détrompa en tendant le bras pour lui barrer le passage.

« Maman, il faut que j'aille travailler, je vais être en retard !

-Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, c'est moi qui irai !

-Pitié, non, elle va encore se moquer de moi pendant des jours !

-En plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle a le sens de l'humour ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher ?

-Rien ! Je, enfin, elle...

-Quoi ?! »

Jésus parut s'affaisser sur lui-même, comme s'il abandonnait toute volonté de résister. Il rougit et bafouilla :

« Elle...elle ne veut que mes... »

Il baissa d'un ton si bien que la fin de sa phrase se perdit.

« Pardon ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise d'articuler ? Une fois sur deux, on ne comprend rien à ce que tu veux dire !

-Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à mes pieds !!! » `

Marie écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« C'est difficile à expliquer, je...J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça qui lui plait chez moi. Elle adore les laver, les masser, les parfumer, les embrasser. Parfois même, elle...elle les lèche... »

Après une longue minute de silence, Marie leva les yeux vers le ciel pour le prendre à témoin :

« Une superbe jeune femme veut lécher les pieds de TON fils, et il se plaint ! J'aurai tout entendu !

-Elle ne le fait pas qu'avec moi ! protesta Jésus. Il y a d'autres hommes et des femmes...dès que les pieds de quelqu'un lui plaisent, elle ne les lâche plus ! Elle a une technique bien rodée, elle parvient toujours à ses fins ! »

Confuse, Marie perdit l'assurance qui lui avait permis d'avoir le dessus jusque-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher comme excuse ? Elle...elle n'est pas... »

Jésus posa la main sur sa propre poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

« Tu oses mettre en doute la parole du fils de Dieu ? »

  
  


***

  
  


« Marie ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? Jésus n'est pas avec vous ? Il devait passer me voir cet après-midi.

-Je suis désolée, il ne pourra pas venir, il est un peu patraque. »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas avouer à Madeleine que le le fils de Dieu, le Messie, le Sauveur de l'humanité était consigné dans sa chambre.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? Je lui ai dit hier soir à la taverne que cette dernière tournée était de trop, mais vous savez comment sont les hommes, ils n'écoutent jamais ! »

Marie ne pouvait pas la contredire : de son vivant, Joseph devenait sourd dès qu'elle lui demandait d'aller chercher de l'eau au puits ou de nettoyer la grange. Maintenant, c'était Jésus qui l'ignorait quand elle parlait mariage ou du fait qu'il serait temps qu'il songe à quitter la maison.

« Ah ça...Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a juste besoin de se reposer, de rester au calme, de réfléchir. »

À son attitude envers sa mère par exemple.

« Si je puis me permettre, vous aussi vous avez l'air un peu fatiguée. Vous êtes pâle. »

Madeleine se rapprocha de Marie au point qu'elle pût compter ses taches de rousseur. Avec ses yeux d'un vert amande, elle était vraiment belle. Jésus aurait dû la supplier à genoux de l'épouser au lieu de faire le difficile.

« Mon fils me cause bien des soucis... »

Le regard de la jeune femme coula le long du corps de Marie, il s'attarda sur ses jambes, que le tissu de sa robe laissait deviner, avant de s'arrêter sur ses pieds.

« Je pourrais vous aider à vous détendre. Je connais plusieurs techniques de massage... »

Malgré ses sandales, Marie eut soudain l'impression d'être pieds nus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de recroqueviller ses orteils et elle vit la jeune femme se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez de très jolis pieds ? »


	4. Body Modification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Belzébuth  
-Asmodée

Après la Chute, certains déchus avaient choisi de conserver une apparence proche de celle qu'ils avaient au ciel, à l'image de Lucifer dont la beauté sombre et ravagée laissait deviner l'Archange qu'il avait été.  
D'autres avaient mis un point d'honneur à effacer toute trace de leur origine, tel Belzébuth. À voir sa taille, ses muscles hypertrophiés et ses cornes d'aurochs, on aurait pu jurer qu'il était né dans les flammes de l'Enfer et non au milieu des nuages. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il commençait à prétendre, semant peu à peu le doute dans les esprits.

Malgré son physique de brute, il n'était pas devenu particulièrement violent. Il laissait les combats à d'autres déchus, comme Paymon qui, pour passer ses nerfs, se battait contre tout ce qui bougeait.  
Il s'intéressait à un autre domaine : celui des arts culinaires. Les démons ne pouvaient pas se nourrir d'amour et d'air pur, il leur fallait des mets plus consistants et plus sanglants.  
Une de ses premières missions avait été de trouver l'endroit des Enfers qui fournissait le plus de chaleur afin d'y aménager une cuisine et de construire de quoi griller les chairs les plus coriaces.

Occupé par l'élaboration d'une nouvelle recette, il ne remarqua la présence d'Asmodée que lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour voir ce qu'il préparait.

« Ça sent vachement bon ! Je peux goûter ?

-Tu ne demandes pas ce qu'il y a dedans d'abord ? Tu aimes vivre dangereusement.

-T'as pas idée ! »

À l'aide d'une louche, Belzébuth préleva un peu du contenu de la marmite. Il souffla sur le mélange pour le refroidir avant de le présenter à son visiteur.  
Asmodée en but une gorgée, puis poussa un soupir extatique qui aurait plus eu sa place dans une chambre que dans une cuisine. Il lécha ses lèvres pleines avec délectation.

« C'est de mieux en mieux ! Tu nous gâtes ! »

Belzébuth porta la louche à sa bouche pour vérifier.

« Ce n'est pas encore prêt, ça manque de cuisson, et d'un brin de sel. »

Asmodée leva la main pour tapoter son biceps.

« Tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a plus besoin de se tuer à la tâche comme là-haut ! »

Lucifer ne leur avait rien imposé, il n'avait pas donné de consignes, ni fixé d'objectifs, ils étaient libres d'agir à leur guise. Mais Belzébuth avait conscience que, pour conquérir les meilleures places dans ce nouveau royaume, il ne fallait pas ménager sa peine. L'ancienne hiérarchie n'avait plus de sens, un chef de choeur pouvait devenir serviteur tandis qu'un petit ange pouvait s'élever au rang de prince.  
Asmodée en était l'un des exemples les plus frappants. Au ciel, il était transparent, éclipsé par son supérieur hiérarchique, le flamboyant Raphaël. Belzébuth n'avait conscience de son existence que parce que ce dernier n'hésitait pas à envoyer son pauvre secrétaire à sa place aux réunions.  
En chutant, Asmodée s'était révélé. Il avait renoncé au port des vêtements, avait adopté de fines cornes d'oryx, une longue queue pointue et avait considérablement gagné en assurance.  
Il ignorait les tabous et osait tout, même caresser le bras musclé de Belzébuth d'un geste lascif.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu sais comme moi qu'ici-bas, seuls nos actes comptent.

-Pfff ! Tu bosses trop, ça te rend parano ! Tu devrais lever le pied, te détendre, prendre du bon temps... »

Asmodée fit glisser sa main du bras de Belzébuth à son flanc rebondi. Il suivit la ligne de la ceinture qui retenait son pagne, joua un instant avec la boucle. Il parut hésiter à passer ses doigts sous le tissu, mais choisit finalement de respecter cette barrière symbolique.  
Belzébuth aurait pu s'écarter ou lui donner un coup de louche, mais ce contact inattendu n'était pas désagréable. Le démon savait se servir de ses doigts. Avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, il se mit à lui caresser l'entre-jambe.

« Mais ? »

La main d'Asmodée s'immobilisa, palpa plusieurs fois.

« Où est-ce que tu as mis ta... »

Il poussa une exclamation de surprise en trouvant, enfin, ce qu'il cherchait. Il pressa le tissu entre son pouce et son index pour vérifier.

Belzébuth baissa la tête. Sa peau, déjà rouge, s'obscurcit au niveau de ses joues rondes.  
Asmodée s'écria sans aucune retenue :

« J'y crois pas !!! Tu as gardé ta zigounette de Chéru... »

Belzébuth brandit une louche menaçante, forçant Asmodée à reculer.

« Finis cette phrase et je te rajoute à la liste des ingrédients. »

Il ne voulait plus qu'on mentionne son ancien choeur angélique en sa présence et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir.

« Ne te vexe pas ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à une énorme...

-Je la préfère comme ça ! » coupa Belzébuth.

S'il se sentait embarrassé de l'avouer à voix haute, c'était la vérité. Il avait testé un membre beaucoup plus imposant, proportionnel au reste de son nouveau corps, mais ça lui pesait entre les jambes, ça se cognait partout, ça l'encombrait. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas son truc.

Asmodée se pressa de nouveau contre lui. Sa queue était dressée dans son dos et son extrémité pointue balayait l'air. Le regard brillant, il affirma :

« J'adore !

-Si tu es venu pour te foutre de moi, je...

-Je ne me moque pas ! Je sais que la mode, c'est plutôt les braquemarts géants, mais ça devient n'importe quoi ! Y'en a, ça traine par terre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec un bidule pareil ? J'ai testé plein d'options, et je te jure, y'a pas que la taille qui compte ! On n'a pas besoin d'un gros calibre pour passer un super bon moment ! »

Belzébuth sentit une des mains d'Asmodée se poser sur ses reins et commencer à descendre plus bas.


	5. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Personnages:  
-Lucifer  
-Michael

Une commande du clergé était une aubaine pour un peintre. C'était l'assurance d'un sujet classique et d'une rémunération confortable.

L'artiste n'avait pas pour autant bâclé son œuvre. Il y avait travaillé pendant des mois, peaufinant chaque détail, soignant la lumière et les ombres pour mettre en valeur la figure qui dominait la toile.  
Elle était destinée à orner la cathédrale de Strasbourg où des milliers de fidèles l'admireraient. Tous connaîtraient le nom de son auteur. Il y gagnerait en notoriété, obtiendrait d'autres commandes, sa carrière serait assurée.

Le désespoir qu'il éprouva en entrant dans son atelier fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il tomba à genoux et hurla devant le chevalet vide où, la veille encore, trônait la toile enfin achevée.

***

Les deux gargouilles avaient traversé les neuf cercles des Enfers en transportant la toile enveloppée de papier brun. Elles n'étaient pas fâchées d'être enfin rentrées à Pandaemonium. L'objet encombrant risquait moins de se faire transpercer par des flèches empoisonnées, de servir de litière à un dragon ou de tomber dans un brasier. Les gargouilles ne voulaient pas penser à ce qui leur serait arrivé si elles l'avaient perdue ou abîmée. Elles étaient pressées de la remettre à son nouveau propriétaire.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le palais de Lucifer par une fenêtre laissée ouverte.  
Assis à son bureau, penché sur un ouvrage épais, le maître des lieux ne manifesta aucune surprise à les voir arriver. Il se contenta de leur ordonner :

« Posez-ça là. »

Les gargouilles hissèrent la peinture sur le présentoir qui, placé au milieu de la pièce, n'attendait qu'elle.

« C'est bien ce que je vous ai demandé ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier ? »

Les gargouilles hochèrent leurs museaux de concert. Elles n'avaient pas la capacité de répondre, ce pourquoi Lucifer les avait choisies pour accomplir cette mission : elles ne risquaient pas d'ébruiter l'affaire.

Satisfait, Lucifer leur désigna deux sacs en toile de jute posés dans un coin du bureau. Les gargouilles se précipitèrent. L'une d'elles dénoua le lien qui fermait l'un des sacs et regarda à l'intérieur. Son contenu se mit à hurler. Les gargouilles s'empressèrent de charger leurs récompenses sur leurs épaules et repartirent par là où elles étaient venues.

Dès que les monstres eurent disparus, Lucifer abandonna le livre de comptes qu'il faisait mine de consulter pour masquer son impatience.  
Il se rapprocha de la peinture encore dissimulée. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de défaire les cordes qui l'entouraient et d'arracher le papier qui la protégeait. Il écarta l'emballage à la hâte et se recula de plusieurs pas pour pouvoir contempler l'oeuvre dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

S'il connaissait déjà le sujet et en avait vu de nombreuses représentations, celle-ci avait une touche qui lui avait donné l'envie impérieuse de la posséder.  
La scène avait pourtant de quoi lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs : le thème "Saint Michel terrassant le dragon" connaissait un grand succès dans le monde chrétien. 

Le combat ne s'était pas déroulé de cette façon, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas pris la forme d'un saurien, et Michael n'était pas du genre à poser le pied sur lui avec grâce et détachement. Il avait plutôt tendance à s'acharner jusqu'à lui faire traverser le sol.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Lucifer dans ce portait. Son auteur avait dû être touché par une sorte d'inspiration divine. Là où les autres artistes, sculpteurs ou peintres, représentaient l'Archange avec une armure qui dissimulait tout son corps, ou, au contraire, avec des traits doux, féminins, une silhouette gracile, des cheveux courts et bouclés, celui-ci avait réussi à capter un air de ressemblance.  
Le blond cendré de ses longues mèches, le bleu glacé de ses yeux, le dessin de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire, son air revêche...C'était à croire que Michael avait accepté de poser.  
Lucifer savait que c'était impossible : jamais il n'aurait eu la patience nécessaire. Déjà, du temps où il était encore au ciel, sa Némésis refusait d'apparaître sur les vitraux et les tableaux de famille. Lucifer soupçonnait plutôt le peintre d'avoir croisé son modèle dans une taverne strasbourgeoise, peut-être celle qui se trouvait dans la rue menant à la cathédrale, et dont le nom lui échappait..."les gais apôtres" ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Diable ne pouvait pas laisser cette toile dans une église. Personne d'autre ne devait la contempler. Il allait l'accrocher là où il était sûr d'être le seul à pouvoir la voir : dans sa chambre, juste en face à son lit. À défaut d'avoir Michael à ses côtés, il pourrait le contempler tous les soirs avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, et ce serait la première chose qu'il verrait en se réveillant le matin.

Il se recula pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Sans quitter la toile des yeux, il s'appuya contre le dossier. L'artiste s'était surpassé. Il avait peint tous les détails de la musculature de l'Archange. L'armure qu'il était supposé porter paraissait dessinée sur sa peau. On distinguait même la forme de ses tétons.

Lucifer posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse et la laissa remonter lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Son membre, déjà à demi dur, tendait le tissu de sa robe de chambre. Il en écarta les pans pour le libérer. Il se dressa vers la peinture, comme attiré par elle.  
Lucifer caressa du regard les jambes nues de l'Archange, dévoilées par la simple jupette bleue dont l'avait affublé l'artiste. Il referma ses doigts autour de son érection. Il les fit courir de bas en haut, imaginant ce que ce serait d'avoir le véritable Michael devant lui, sans arme ni armure, et, surtout, sans intention belliqueuse.

Ce n'était qu'un fantasme au scénario improbable, mais il appréciait les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Il pouvait sentir son sexe gonfler contre sa paume. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ce n'était pas grave, il pourrait recommencer, encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il lui plairait.  
Imaginer la tête que ferait Michael s'il l'apprenait l'amena au bord de la jouissance.


	6. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: **Explicit** (le seul du défi)
> 
> Personnages:  
-Asmodée  
-Raphaël

Pour une fois, Asmodée était au-dessus. À califourchon sur l'entre-jambe de Raphaël, les mains appuyées sur ses pectoraux, il imposait son rythme. Il faisait rouler son bassin, laissant l'érection de l'Archange glisser presque hors de lui, pour mieux s'y ré-empaler. Il n'avait aucun mal à trouver l'angle qui stimulait sa prostate à chaque mouvement, la sodomie n'avait aucun secret pour le démon de la luxure.  
Ce qui restait un mystère, c'était pourquoi il prenait tant de plaisir à chevaucher son ancien supérieur hiérarchique. Raphaël avait beau être un bon amant, il n'était ni le plus doué, ni le mieux équipé qu'Asmodée ait connu.  
Après une longue soirée passée dans divers pubs irlandais, pour célébrer Halloween, il n'était pas en état de faire grand chose, à part rester allongé pendant que le démon l'utilisait, tel un dildo.  
Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation qui le poussait à chercher sa présence, son contact, même s'il devait en souffrir. Quand son corps recouvrait le sien, quand son gland glissait à l'intérieur de sa bouche ou de son anus, il était parcouru d'un frisson qu'il n'éprouvait avec personne d'autre. Même une lente séance le faisait fondre. Il aurait pu rester des heures à se balancer sur lui, tremblant et gémissant, repoussant l'orgasme à chaque fois qu'il le sentait monter.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, Raphaël encourageait ses mouvements, caressant sa peau de ses doigts distraits. Les paupières closes et les lèvres entrouvertes, il semblait être en transe. Asmodée résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser, de peur de briser l'instant.  
Mais le désir était de plus en plus fort, il avait beau se mordre les lèvres, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se pencha pour poser sa bouche au niveau de la clavicule de Raphaël et mordre l'os qu'il sentait sous la peau.

« Ouch ! »

Raphaël agrippa ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il l'interrogea du regard. Asmodée fit adopter à ses hanches un mouvement plus lent, circulaire et il vit les pupilles de l'Archange se dilater sous l'effet de la caresse. Il adorait le sentir à sa merci.  
Il aurait encore plus aimé pouvoir le coucher sur une table et le prendre. Il en avait si souvent rêvé, mais c'était une position que Raphaël lui avait toujours refusée. Il voulait garder le contrôle, même sous les draps.

Asmodée eut soudain envie de le taquiner :

« Il ne va pas se vexer ? souffla-t'il entre deux gémissements.

-Qui...qui ça ? réussit à demander Raphaël, avec un effort évident pour se concentrer.

-On l'a abandonné comme une veille chaussette. »

En fait, ils l'avaient perdu de vue depuis un moment quand Asmodée avait réussi à entraîner Raphaël hors du pub, et il doutait qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit où qu'il les ait cherchés. Mais où irait le Monde si les démons se mettaient à dire la vérité ?

« Mi...Michael ? » s'étonna l'Archange.

Asmodée souleva son bassin, puis se laissa retomber d'un coup. Raphaël ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. Voir ses lèvres écartées rappela à Asmodée un autre de ses désirs : enfoncer sa queue au plus profond de sa gorge, le sentir tout autour de lui...Est-ce qu'il avait déjà laissé un homme l'utiliser de la sorte ? Michael peut-être ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait si, malgré la réputation de frigidité du tueur de dragons, ils n'avaient pas une relation plus intime qu'elle ne paraissait. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup d'imagination en terme de sexe, il avait du mal à se représenter la scène, qui serait au-dessus, ou en dessous...

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Raphaël, darda sa langue pour lécher sa peau.

« On aurait dû l'inviter à se joindre à nous... »

Depuis le temps qu'il explorait les pratiques sexuelles, Asmodée croyait avoir expérimenté toutes les sensations. Il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Pourtant, ce qu'il ressentit releva de l'inédit : un vide soudain à l'intérieur de lui que son cerveau refusa d'analyser. Après un instant de flottement, il dut se soulever sur ses genoux et regarder entre ses jambes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il eut du mal à en croire ses yeux : l'érection de Raphaël avait disparu et son pénis flasque paraissait vouloir se cacher dans ses poils pubiens.  
Il releva la tête pour le dévisager, les yeux ronds.

« Attends, tu viens de déban... »

Pour toute réponse, Raphaël le repoussa des deux mains. Projeté sur le côté, Asmodée tomba presque du lit.

Raphaël se redressa pour s'assoir en tailleur. Il attrapa le drap froissé et l'utilisa pour dissimuler son absence de virilité. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, tel un chat cherchant à détourner l'attention de la chute qu'il venait de faire.

Allongé sur le dos, Asmodée ne bougeait plus. Il fixait le plafond, le regard flou.

« Ça...ce n'est pas possible...Personne n'a jamais perdu son érection avec moi...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler de Michael ?! s'énerva Raphaël. La seule relation intime qu'il ait jamais eu, c'est avec son épée ! Tu l'imagines vraiment dans un lit ?! »

Asmodée n'imaginait plus grand chose. Son esprit semblait avoir oublié comment faire mouvoir son corps. Ça devait être ça qu'on appelait un état de choc.

« Tu as débandé...en moi...C'est terriblement vexant. Je n'ai jamais, jamais éprouvé une telle humiliation. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre... »

Raphaël balança ses longues jambes hors du lit et se leva d'un bond.

« Bouge pas, je vais te chercher Michael. »


	7. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Raphaël  
-Asmodée  
-Michael

« Excusez-moi Seigneur, encore un peu de patience, j'ai presque fini. »

Raphaël ne songeait pas à protester. Malgré sa voix aiguë et nasillarde, la geisha était splendide. Ses cheveux noirs, qui paraissaient sculptés sur son crâne, son maquillage blanc rehaussé de fard rouge et son kimono en soie, décoré de fleurs de cerisier, lui conféraient une apparence de poupée. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et aisance, telle une araignée tissant sa toile, tandis qu'elle nouait les cordelettes de chanvre autour du corps nu de l'Archange. Elle avait tracé un harnais autour de son torse, enfermant ses bras derrière son dos. La pression exercée à des points de son corps, qu'il n'aurait pas cru aussi sensibles, lui arrachait des gémissements. Emporté par les sensations, il n'avait même pas tiqué quand elle avait ramené ses chevilles contre l'arrière de ses cuisses et avait noué les cordes autour de ses jambes pour les immobiliser totalement. Ça ne le gênait pas d'être exposé devant elle. Il était curieux de voir quels autres plaisirs elle lui réservait.

« Voilà, c'était le dernier noeud. À présent, vous ne pourrez plus bouger. »

Raphaël ne résista pas à l'envie de vérifier. Ses propos n'avaient rien d'exagéré: il ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras et ses jambes d'un centimètre, et encore moins se libérer.  
Il aurait dû paniquer, essayer de fuir, mais les cordes nouées au niveau de son entre-jambe paralysaient son instinct de préservation.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Bien ? »

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête, la seule partie de son corps à laquelle elle avait laissé un peu de liberté, même si sa nuque était en partie entravée. Agenouillée entre ses pieds, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le réseau qui maintenait ses genoux écartés et en testa la résistance. Elle caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau tendre.

« Crois-moi, tu vas pas tarder à te sentir encore mieux ! »

Raphaël sursauta. Son corps se serait soulevé violemment s'il avait pu. La geisha avait changé de ton et il connaissait bien cette voix rauque et masculine. Il connaissait aussi ce sourire triomphal et plein de menaces qui étirait ses lèvres pleines, maquillées d'un rouge sanglant.  
Il avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir: depuis le temps qu'il essayait de le convaincre de le laisser dominer, il était à présent en position de force. Déjà, il dénouait la ceinture qui maintenait son kimono fermé.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi dire. Sa gorge était soudain très sèche et une sueur glacée commençait à le faire frissonner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas reconnu Asmodée.

***

« C'est sympa d'être venu, mais je maîtrisais la situation. »

Michael demeura impassible.

« Je t'ai entendu hurler depuis le bar à l'autre bout du quartier.

-Je ne hurlais pas ! se défendit Raphaël, piqué au vif. Je...Je manifestais ma désapprobation quant à l'utilisation d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie par un démon un peu trop enthousiaste...

-On croirait entendre Uriel.

-Pfff ! J'aurais voulu t'y voir, toi, ligoté, avec Lucifer entre tes cuisses ouvertes !

-Continue et je te rends à ton démon, les jambes bien écartées. J'ai pas frappé très fort. Dans une heure ou deux, il devrait être réveillé.

-...Ok, je me tais. Détache-moi...s'il te plaît. »

Michael avait réussi à dénouer les cordes qui retenaient les chevilles et les genoux de son comparse, mais le réseau complexe de nœuds qui décorait son dos lui résistait. Toutes ses tentatives pour détendre les cordelettes de chanvre n'aboutissaient qu'à les resserrer sur la peau de l'Archange qui commençait à être profondément marquée de figures géométriques.

« J'y arrive pas.

-Tire plus fort ! »

Michael prit un des nœuds entre ses doigts et s'exécuta. Les cordes se resserrèrent autour de la gorge de Raphaël qui glapit :

« Ne tire pas ! Ne tire pas !

-T'as besoin de pratiquer des jeux pervers aussi ?

-Il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans ! Le shibari est une pratique...artistique !

-C'est ça, ouais, c'est de l'art...Bon, je vois plus qu'une solution. »

Michael saisit le fourreau de son épée et dégaina. Raphaël s'écarta par réflexe.

« Faut pas que tu bouges par contre.

-Tu peux pas aller chercher un couteau ou des ciseaux ?!

-Nan, ça coupe pas aussi bien. »

Il prit l'arme à deux mains tandis que Raphaël se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il ferma les paupières et se mit à marmonner :

« Notre Père qui es aux cieux, que Ton nom soit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Raphaël rouvrit un œil.

« Je prie.

-Il va pas t'entendre. Il est à une initiation à l'Ikebana...Me demande pas ce que c'est.

-C'est un art traditionnel japonais de composition florale, connu également sous le nom de... »

Michael fit faire un moulinet à son arme. Raphaël leva le menton vers le plafond.

« Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce... »


	8. Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Adramelech  
-Lucifer

Adramelech n'était pas le plus mal loti des majordomes des Enfers. En tant qu'intendant de la garde-robe de Lucifer, il jouissait d'un certain pouvoir. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre comparé aux serviteurs d'Astaroth, le démon de l'Orgueil, qui ne tenaient pas plus d'une semaine avant de demander leurs mutations, de préférence le plus loin possible du huitième cercle. On racontait qu'un d'entre eux était allé réclamer une place au Purgatoire.

Les fonctions d'Adramelech dépassaient le rangement du dressing du Diable. En plus de suivre son emploi du temps et de lui rappeler ses rendez-vous, il gérait l'organisation du palais impérial. Si l'endroit tenait encore debout, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. On le voyait trottiner dans les longs couloirs, toujours affairé, mais il trouvait tout de même le temps de venir tirer son maître du lit.

Il ouvrit les rideaux qui masquaient les portes-fenêtres afin de laisser la lumière rouge et malsaine envahir la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cité de Pandaemonium et à la grande horloge qui se dressait au bord du Stix. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour lui confirmer qu'il était temps que Lucifer se lève. Elle ne donnait pas l'heure, elle se contentait de projeter, de façon aléatoire, les damnés qui lui servaient d'aiguilles, les uns contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que leurs membres arrachés tombent dans le fleuve, à moins qu'ils ne soient récupérés au vol par les gargouilles qui squattaient la tour.

Adramelech revint vers le lit. Lucifer était enfoui sous les draps en soie noire. Un coussin sur la tête, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger.

« Votre bassesse, il faut vous lever.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Vous allez être en retard au quatrième cercle, pour le vote du budget annuel.

-Oh non...C'est aujourd'hui ?

-Si vous arrivez après neuf heures, Mammon ne va pas vous rater. »

La démone de l'Avarice était très à cheval sur les horaires. Elle fixait des amendes salées pour chaque minute de retard, et ne faisait aucune exception.

Lucifer grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, sans faire un geste pour quitter son lit.

Adramelech ne baissa pas les oreilles pour autant. Il alla chercher un plateau qu'à défaut de pouvoir tenir avec ses sabots, il souleva entre ses longues dents de devant. Il le tendit au-dessus du lit de Lucifer et le déplaça de gauche à droite, de façon à diffuser les arômes de la tasse de café posée dessus. La tête ébouriffée du Diable finit par émerger de sous les couvertures. Adramelech se félicita de l'avoir convaincu de se couper les cheveux. Ils étaient encore assez longs pour lui tomber devant les yeux, mais, au moins, il ne passerait pas des heures à les démêler. 

Lucifer tendit la main pour s'emparer de la tasse, mais Adramelech ne le laissa pas faire. Il recula pour l'attirer hors du lit et le pousser à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne lui laissa le café qu'une fois le seuil de la pièce franchi.

Le majordome attendait cette journée avec impatience, il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure à Lucifer pour être prêt pour sa réunion. Après une courte douche, les cheveux encore humides, peignés en arrière, il enfila les vêtements qui attendaient sur un portant.

Adramelech ne manqua pas un seul de ses mouvements tandis qu'il ajustait sa veste bleu sombre. Le costume qu'il lui avait choisi avait été fait sur mesure. Il en avait vérifié lui-même chaque couture, et avait insisté pour choisir tous les éléments, des boutons de manchette aux chaussures en cuir.

Il contempla le résultat avec attention, cherchant à en graver l'image dans sa mémoire.

***

Lucifer était allongé, nu, sur son lit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures.  
Ce n'était pas ce qui désolait Adramelech. Le cœur lourd, il ramassa un à un les vêtements que son diable de patron avait répandu sur le sol. La réunion avec Mammon avait dû être mouvementée, ou Lucifer avait profité du déplacement pour rendre visite aux dragons du cinquième cercle, ou il avait croisé la route d'un Archange qui s'était levé du pied gauche...Quelle que soit la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur le costume, il était fichu. Malgré son état, Adramelech en replia le tissu, déchiré et brûlé, avec soin. Il ne le jetterait pas aux ordures, il ne méritait pas ça. Il l'incinérerait avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dus.

Il fit le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout récupéré, avant de se retirer dans son appartement. Il aurait pu résider dans une des grandes suites luxueuses du palais, mais il préférait un petit boudoir, proche de la chambre de Lucifer, d'où il pouvait l'entendre appeler. La pièce était étroite, mais très haute de plafond et ses murs étaient décorés de dizaines de portraits, de photographies et d'affiches, qui donnaient un aperçu des modes des Enfers à travers les âges.

Adramelech dénoua son col blanc et sa cravate noire et les rangea soigneusement. Il grimpa sur la petite banquette qui lui servait de lit et appuya son menton poilu sur l'accoudoir. Du bout de son sabot, il alluma l'iPad posé sur une table basse. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se connecter à un célèbre fournisseur de vidéos à la demande. Utilisant un profil piraté, il lança la vidéo qui l'intéressait. Après un bref résumé des épisodes précédents, et une courte scène d'introduction, le héros de la série apparut sur l'écran.  
Adramelech sentit son coeur démoniaque se serrer. Si seulement il avait pu être le majordome de ce Diable. Il portait si bien le fameux costume trois pièces qu'il avait fait reproduire. À voir le vêtement mettre en valeur la silhouette élancée de l'acteur*, même si les baudets n'en avaient pas la capacité, il se mit à ronronner.

***

« C'est quoi cette affiche ?

-Hum ?

-Là, sur ton écran.

-Oh ? Euh...rien, une série télé.

-Tu regardes un programme qui s'appelle "Lucifer" ?

-Certainement pas ! Il n'arrête pas d'apparaître dans mon historique, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'où ça vient...Ça doit être un coup d'en bas, ils doivent pirater ma connexion !

-Bien sûr, ils n'ont que ça à faire. »

Raphaël se prit la tête entre les mains, pour essayer de garder son calme et, surtout, pour échapper au regard plus que soupçonneux de Michael.  
Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il regrette de lui avoir expliqué ce qu'était Netflix et comment ça fonctionnait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tom Ellis, Lucifer, sur Netflix. (Bien mieux que tout ce que je peux écrire).


	9. Waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Uriel  
-Gabriel  
-Belzébuth  
-Astaroth  
-Asmodée

Uriel fulminait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Penser à tous les dossiers qu'il aurait pu traiter pendant ce temps lui donnait des sueurs froides.  
Au moins, Gabriel se tenait tranquille. Uriel avait promis de le laisser aller chanter au huitième cercle, s'il était sage. Il n'encourageait pas les activités démoniaques, mais si ça cassait les pieds aux damnés et aux démons, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise action.

Pour patienter, Gabriel, assis sur le sol, dessinait les démons qui leur faisaient face. À l'aide d'un bout de craie, il terminait les cornes d'un taureau rondouillard qui devait figurer Belzébuth. Le Seigneur des mouches sirotait, dans une tasse en porcelaine fine, un breuvage trop rouge pour être du thé.  
L'Archange ne s'était pas encore attaqué à la haute silhouette d'Astaroth. Le Duc faisait grincer ses griffes sur l'accoudoir du trône de Lucifer, pour souligner combien il était vide.

Si on avait dit à Uriel qu'un jour il regretterait que le Diable ne soit pas là.

« C'est inadmissible ! Comment ose-t-il nous faire attendre ?! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes deux Archanges en mission diplomatique officielle ! »

Il avait demandé à Gabriel de l'accompagner pour ne pas être seul face à leurs ennemis. Il aurait préféré Michael ou même Raphaël, mais ils avaient le chic pour disparaître dès qu'il avait besoin d'eux.

« Ça, on a compris, railla Belzébuth. Si c'était pas le cas, on vous aurait déjà flanqué dehors à coups de pompes.

-Nous avons envoyé Gastéro le chercher ! indiqua sèchement Astaroth.

-Il ne l'a toujours pas ramené !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une apparence d'escargot qu'il est lent ! Un Archange qui fait de la discrimination, c'est du propre ! Vous n'êtes pas supposés être irréprochables là-haut ? »

Uriel serra les poings pour ne pas exploser. Installé dans un coin de la pièce, un orchestre jouait, pour les visiteurs, un air lugubre sur des instruments désaccordés. À chaque fois que les violons massacraient les notes, la paupière gauche d'Uriel tressautait.  
Pour ne rien arranger, un varan, vêtu des lambeaux d'un costume de soubrette, passa pour proposer un plateau couvert de petites boules d'un blanc laiteux.

« Oh ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Gabriel.

-Des globes oculaires au cumin. » l'informa Belzébuth.

Gabriel tendit la main pour en prendre un. D'un geste ferme, Uriel le tira en arrière.

« Vous ne saisissez pas la gravité de la situation ! Toutes les bougies ont disparu du royaume de France ! Même le grand cierge pascal de la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris a été dérobé !

-Et alors ? Les mortels vont en fabriquer d'autres, ils sont doués pour ça.

-Le pays est plongé dans le chaos ! Les pillages se multiplient, la criminalité explose ! Même le roi a perdu toute crédibilité depuis qu'il ne peut plus éclairer son palais de Versailles ! C'est une véritable catastrophe ! Encore quelques nuits comme ça et ce sera la révolution !

-Je n'appelle pas ça une catastrophe, commenta Belzébuth d'un ton rêveur. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on est responsable ? On brûle dans des flammes éternelles, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute avec des bougies ?

-Avant d'accuser, il faut des preuves ! » ajouta Astaroth.

Uriel ne se laissa pas impressionner :

« Qui d'autre aurait pu commettre un vol d'une telle ampleur ?! Cette infamie sent le souffre ! C'est une ingérence intolérable dans l'histoire des mortels ! Dois-je vous rappeler nos accords bilatéraux de non-intervention ? »

Il sortit, de sous sa toge, un livre si épais qu’il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir y tenir. Les deux démons eurent un mouvement de recul, ce qui encouragea Uriel à l'ouvrir.

« Article 1, les deux parties...

-Eh ben ? Y'a une réunion et personne ne m'a prévenu ? »

En voyant le nouvel arrivant, Uriel sursauta si fort qu'il faillit lâcher son livre.

Si la nudité d'Asmodée n'avait rien d'inhabituelle, les traînées colorées qui lui couvraient le corps avaient de quoi surprendre. Les longues traces formaient un entrelacs arc-en-ciel, masquant sa peau par endroits. Il en avait jusque sur le visage. Seuls ses cornes et ses cheveux nattés étaient épargnés. Il tenait, dans une de ses mains, un cierge qui donnait un indice sur la nature de ses décorations corporelles.

Échappant à la surveillance d'Uriel, Gabriel bondit vers le démon.

« Whoa ! C'est trop joli ! C'est quoi ? De la peinture ? »

Asmodée, ravi, tourna sur lui-même pour montrer les zébrures qui couraient sur son dos, ses fesses et l'arrière de ses cuisses.

« C'est de la cire, expliqua-t-il. On est en plein festival des chandelles au deuxième.

-Comment tu fais pour la mettre sur ta peau ?

-Je la verse quand elle est assez chaude. »

Asmodée fit une démonstration à l'aide de la cire liquide qui s'était accumulée sous la mèche du cierge. Il la laissa couler sur son bras, à un endroit encore épargné. Il frissonna sous l'effet de la brûlure. Gabriel le regarda faire, fasciné.

« J'ai lancé un grand jeu ! Le gagnant sera celui qui fera fondre le plus de bougies !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura comme récompense ?

-Un énorme symbole phallique qu'on a piqué dans une sorte de chapelle.

-Ça a l'air génial ! Je peux venir jouer ?

-Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous ! »

Le démon de la Luxure prit l'Archange par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

Le choc passé, Uriel laissa peser un regard accusateur sur les deux démons. Tandis que Belzébuth serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas éclater de rire, Astaroth parvint à rester aussi impassible que s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus :

« Tu es là pour quoi déjà ? »


	10. Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Raphaël  
-Cupidon  
-Uriel

On voyait si souvent Michael et Raphaël ensemble au Paradis, qu'on les avait surnommés les « inséparables ». Il était plus rare que Raphaël rentre en compagnie de Cupidon. Voir le maître des Autorités et le premier des Chérubins, en train de discuter, avait de quoi faire naître de nouvelles rumeurs. On murmurait qu'ils se lançaient dans une collaboration ou travaillaient sur un projet secret. Nul ne doutait que les deux chefs de choeurs angéliques parlaient d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

« Ils te demandent toujours une pièce d'identité dans les bars ?

-Toujours. Et quand je leur dis que je suis aussi vieux que l'Univers, ils me rient au nez. »

Cupidon faisait partie des anges qui avaient une apparence juvénile. Même lorsqu'il n'empruntait pas la petite taille des Chérubins, les mortels ne lui donnaient guère plus de dix-huit ou vingt ans.

« Je devrais peut-être modifier mon apparence…

-Tu pourrais déjà changer de vêtements. Laisse tomber le jean et les baskets. Avec un costard, on est tout de suite pris au sérieux. Personne ne pose de question. »

Raphaël réajusta la veste du costume trois pièces gris anthracite, rehaussé d'une cravate vert clair, qu'il portait souvent pour descendre sur Terre.

« Oui, mais toi tu fais vieux.

-...Pardon ?

-Bah, au moins trente ans, quoi. »

Raphaël n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer. Son attention fut attirée par l'Archange qui se dirigeait droit vers eux, les poings serrés.

« Oh, non, voilà Uriel...ça va encore gueuler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-En général, ce qui lui pose problème, c'est plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait... »

Cupidon, qui ne se sentait pas concerné, se tourna pour saluer Uriel. Concentré sur Raphaël, celui-ci sursauta en remarquant le Chérubin. Il se figea et pâlit visiblement.

« Eh ! Comment il va le Dominator ? »

Si les anges et les saints utilisaient souvent ce surnom pour désigner le chef des Dominations, ils évitaient de le faire quand il était à portée d'oreille.

Raphaël s'attendait à ce qu'Uriel proteste, mais celui-ci se contenta de reculer.

« Je...euh...Je repasserai ! »

Il tourna les talons et repartit en courant presque.

Très surpris, Raphaël dévisagea Cupidon.

« Comment tu as fait pour t'en débarrasser aussi vite ?! »

Le visage de l'Ange de l'Amour s'éclaira de ce fameux sourire qui creusait une fossette dans sa joue gauche, lui donnant un air canaille.

« Je pourrais t'expliquer ma méthode, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras l'utiliser.

-...Je te paierai ! »

***

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Arrête de me faire la leçon !

-J'arrêterai quand tu rendras tes rapports à l'heure ! J'ai déjà Michael et Raphaël qui font des concours de lenteur et de mauvaise volonté, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

-J'ai un jour de retard, un seul ! Et tu me prends la tête ? Tu te comportes toujours comme si tu étais notre patron, c'est fou !

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fixe des règles ! Sans moi, ce serait l'anarchie !

-Bien sûr ! Le monde va s'arrêter de tourner si tu n'es pas à ton bureau ! Moi, j'ai passé toute l'après-midi, les pieds dans la boue, à essayer de convaincre une panda neurasthénique de perpétuer son espèce ! C'est autre chose que tes gribouillages ! »

-Alors, ça, c'est trop fort ! Je gère toute l'administration du Paradis, je me tue à la tâche jour et nuit, je fais le travail de tout le monde et tu oses appeler ça des "gribouillages" ?! J'aurai tout entendu ! »

Uriel était si offusqué qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Cupidon vit plusieurs plumes se détacher de ses ailes et tomber sur le sol. Il commençait à avoir des trous, lui qui avait déjà perdu tous ses cheveux. Il lui faisait de la peine.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'ai été trop loin...Cupidon modifia sa voix, la rendant plus aiguë, semblable à celle d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas encore mué : Je suis un vilain petit garçon… »

La peur se peignit sur le visage de l'Archange.

« Ah non ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça ! »

Cupidon ne savait plus très bien comment ça avait commencé. Il devait être en retard à une réunion. Au moins, il venait, contrairement à certains qui ne prenaient même plus la peine de se déplacer. Il avait pourtant de bonnes raisons d'être absent : répandre l'amour était un travail à temps plein. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Pour se défendre, il préférait l'humour :

« Il ne faut pas laisser passer ça ! Il faut punir !

-Je sais que tu te moques de moi, je... »

Cupidon appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau d'Uriel. Il se cambra de façon à faire ressortir le bas de son dos.

« Je mérite une bonne fessée, tu ne crois pas...papa ? »

Uriel poussa un couinement de souris effrayée, avant de s'enfuir de son propre bureau.


	11. Petplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Personnages:  
-Raphaël  
-Asmodée  
-Le chiot

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur Paris, transformant les rues en torrents.  
Raphaël aurait tout donné pour être au chaud à l'hôtel plutôt qu'au milieu du jardin des Tuileries. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir déployer ses ailes. Il avait beau essayer de s'abriter sous les arbres, son parapluie n'était pas suffisant pour le protéger et son manteau en laine vierge et cachemire commençait à souffrir.

Les ancêtres du chiot tiraient des traineaux dans le nord-est de la Russie, la pluie franchissait à peine la barrière de sa fourrure noire et blanche. Indifférent aux intempéries, il furetait dans les plates-bandes, reniflait chaque fleur et prenait tout son temps pour choisir l'endroit où il allait, enfin, faire ses besoins. En attendant, Raphaël ne pouvait que piétiner pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Le parc était désert, personne n'était témoin de son humiliante situation, à part une mortelle qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers lui. Malgré l'épaisse parka noire qu'elle portait, il reconnut l'uniforme des gardiens juste avant qu'elle l'interpelle :

« Monsieur ! Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais les chiens ne sont pas autorisés dans cette partie du jardin.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, vous devez aller là-bas. »

Elle lui désigna une zone battue par la pluie et le vent, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Raphaël certaines régions des Enfers.

« Et je vous rappelle que vous devez tenir votre chien attaché dans les espaces publics. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, je devrai dresser un PV.

\- Ce n'est pas mon chien. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à la laisse que Raphaël portait.

« Je veux pas le savoir, rattachez-le...Voyez, il est en train de s'enfuir ! »

Profitant de l'inattention de Raphaël, le chiot avait filé à l'autre bout de la pelouse. Vif comme l'éclair, il franchit des grilles ouvertes et gravit une série de marches, inspirant à l'Archange un juron peu catholique.

« Eh ! Monsieur ! C'est interdit de...»

Ignorant la gardienne, il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise le chiot. Ses chaussures en cuir dérapaient sur la pelouse détrempée, mais il fallait qu'il le rattrape. S'il le perdait, Michael ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Reviens ici, sale...sale chiot ! »

Quitte à l'avoir adopté, Michael aurait pu faire l'effort de lui donner un nom, ça aurait été plus facile pour le rappeler.

Raphaël grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier qui permettait de passer du jardin des Tuileries à celui du Carrousel. Le chiot avait une bonne longueur d'avance. Il le vit plonger au milieu de haies plantées de façon à former un petit labyrinthe. Il espérait que le jardinier qui en avait eu l'idée brûlait en Enfer.  
La boule de poils mouillés passa entre deux bosquets avant de disparaître à nouveau.  
Raphaël parcourut les allées sans réussir à lui mettre la main dessus. Il tourna sur lui-même, sentant la panique monter dans sa poitrine.

Avec la pluie, il distinguait à peine les ailes du palais du Louvre qui bordaient le jardin. Il aperçut sur sa droite l'arc de triomphe d'inspiration romaine, édifié pour célébrer la victoire de l'armée napoléonienne à Austerlitz. Les touristes et les vendeurs à la sauvette avaient déserté la place où il se dressait, mais des voitures et des bus circulaient sur la route qui le séparait de l'esplanade de la pyramide du Louvre.  
Raphaël pria pour que l'animal n'ait pas essayé de traverser.

Un jappement attira son attention. Il prit la direction d'où il provenait, le coeur battant. Il franchit l'une des arches de l'arc. Le chiot était allé se cacher sous le monument, mais le soulagement que Raphaël éprouva en le retrouvant ne fut que de coute durée : il avait réussi à se faire un nouvel ami.  
Personne ne résistait à ses yeux bleu clair et à sa joie de vivre. Malgré son poil humide et ses pattes boueuses, on s'agenouillait pour le caresser et le prendre dans les bras.  
Raphaël résista à l'envie de l'attraper par la peau du cou et de l'écarter. C'était pour son bien et non pour protéger celui dont il salissait les vêtements et léchait le visage...Il savait où il avait pu traîner.

« Tu me suis maintenant ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Serrant le chiot dans ses bras, Asmodée se redressa pour lui faire face.

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! J'ai le droit de me promener à Paris !

\- Sous la pluie ? »

Le démon n'avait pas de parapluie. Ses longs cheveux étaient trempés et son imperméable était trop court pour protéger ses jambes nues. Ses Dr. Martens basses n'étaient pas non plus adaptées au déluge qui noyait la ville.

« J'ai mal choisi mon jour... » maugréa-t-il, avec une moue boudeuse.

Sentant son désarroi, le chiot s'employa à lui lécher le menton, lui arrachant un rire.

« Tu as adopté un chien ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- On te paye si mal au Paradis que tu arrondis tes fins de mois en faisant du dog-sitting ?

\- Je ne suis même pas payé pour le garder, soupira Raphaël. Rends-le moi. »

Asmodée se recula, tout en caressant le chiot, malgré la saleté de son pelage.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier...J'ai bien envie de le garder !

\- Si tu fais ça, son maître te poursuivra jusqu'en Enfer pour t'empaler sur sa grosse épée, et, crois-moi, tu n'y prendras aucun plaisir.

\- ...Il est à Michael ? »

Raphaël approuva d'un mouvement de tête et, oubliant ses hésitations, Asmodée lui fourra le chiot entre les bras. Il faillit crier en voyant la boue et l'humidité se répandre sur le tissu de son manteau. La note du teinturier serait salée, Uriel allait encore en faire toute une histoire.  
Pour limiter les dégâts, il reposa le chiot sur le sol, en prenant soin d'attacher la laisse à son collier. S'il lui ramenait un démon à chaque fois qu'il s'enfuyait, ça allait être ingérable.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui le gardes ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire non à Michael.

« Quand tu m'en poses, moi, je te réponds. Si tu me demandais ce que je fais là, par exemple, je te dirais que j'essaye d'induire des Parisiens en tentation.

\- Comment ça ? »

Asmodée ouvrit son imperméable, dévoilant son corps nu. Il avait accroché aux anneaux, qui lui perçaient les mamelons, des chaînettes qui descendaient le long de son corps. Leurs extrémités étaient fixées à un cockring placé à la base de son sexe.  
Son érection était difficile à ignorer, Raphaël dut faire un effort pour en détacher son regard.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne dehors. »

Asmodée perdit son sourire canaille.

« Je sais...J'avais pourtant vérifié la météo. Pourquoi les mortels s'embêtent à faire des prévisions si elles ne tombent jamais juste ?

\- Pour le plaisir de râler ? »

Le démon referma son vêtement, frissonnant comme si le froid pouvait l'atteindre.

« Tu devrais retourner en Enfer.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sur un échec ! J'attends que les backrooms du Marais ouvrent. »

Le chiot, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, essaya d'entraîner Raphaël vers un bosquet à l'air prometteur. Il le retint tant bien que mal.  
Il aurait dû mettre fin à cette conversation et partir, il le savait, mais il était si rare de voir le démon avec un air aussi triste et désemparé. Il était toujours si enthousiaste et plein d'énergie. Il avait fait disparaître ses cornes pour ne pas effrayer les mortels. L'espace d'un instant, Raphaël oublia le démon flamboyant et revit le petit ange au regard implorant qui supportait ses caprices, et se chargeait de toutes les tâches qui l'ennuyaient. Il n'avait pas réalisé la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir avant de le perdre. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait laissé un vide.

C'était peut-être ce regret qui le poussa à proposer :

« Si je te laisse patienter dans ma chambre d'hôtel, tu seras sage ? »

La surprise écarquilla les grands yeux d'Asmodée.

« C'est quoi le piège ? »

Raphaël lui tendit la laisse du chiot.

« Tu le caches sous ton imper pour traverser le hall. »

***

Quand il venait à Paris, Raphaël avait ses habitudes. Il descendait toujours dans un des hôtels luxueux de la rue de Rivoli, qui bordait le jardin des Tuileries. Ce n'était pas seulement pour la vue que sa suite habituelle offrait sur le parc, ni pour le plaisir de voir Uriel s'étouffer en recevant sa facture de frais professionnels. À ce prix-là, le personnel était d'une discrétion remarquable. Personne ne lui posa de question quand il rentra accompagné d'un très bel androgyne, trempé jusqu'aux os, et vêtu d'un imperméable beaucoup trop court, sans parler de la forme qui gigotait et jappait sous le vêtement.

L'Archange n'avait pas joué franc-jeu : en facturant un supplément, l'hôtel avait autorisé la présence du chiot. Si Asmodée s'était empressé de gober l'excuse sans chercher plus loin, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

En approchant des ascenseurs, Raphaël surprit un groom, jusque là irréprochable, jeter un coup d'oeil lascif sur les jambes du démon. Par sa seule présence, il était capable de semer le chaos dans l'établissement, il le conduisit donc aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa chambre.

À peine entré, Asmodée libéra le chiot et fila dans la salle de bain. Raphaël crut qu'il allait prendre possession de la baignoire, mais il réapparut presque aussitôt muni d'une épaisse serviette blanche. Il s'accroupit pour frictionner le chiot trempé.

« Tu as de quoi le nourrir au moins ? »

L'Archange se sentit piqué au vif par la question. Michael lui avait préparé un sac avec tout ce qu'il fallait, mais, même sans ça, il s'en serait sorti. Le maintenir en vie ne devait pas être si compliqué si le sauroctone y arrivait.  
Tout en retirant son manteau sale, il répliqua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je le maltraite ?

\- Quand je bossais pour toi, tu oubliais d'arroser tes plantes vertes, c'était toujours moi qui les sauvait... »

Raphaël choisit de ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait plus penser à l'époque où Asmodée était son secrétaire dévoué.

« Je te vois vraiment pas avec un animal de compagnie...Quoique, peut-être un chat, à la rigueur...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un chat ? »

Asmodée avait séché autant que possible le chiot. Malgré tout, l'animal se coucha et se mit à frotter son torse contre le tapis. L'hôtel n'allait pas se priver de facturer le nettoyage.

Raphaël préféra continuer à penser aux félins :

« Ces bestioles laissent traîner des trucs... »

Asmodée se débarrassa de la serviette maculée de boue en la jetant sur un authentique fauteuil Louis XV. Il enleva ses chaussures sans prendre la peine d'en dénouer les lacets. Puis, d'un mouvement gracieux, il fit tomber son imperméable sur le sol, dévoilant son corps nu.

« Elles mettent des poils partout. »

Asmodée se pencha en avant et laissa ses longs cheveux tomber devant son visage, puis il se redressa d'un coup, pour les rejeter en arrière et en chasser l'eau. Quiconque ne trouvait pas les chevelures érotiques n'avait jamais vu le démon jouer avec la sienne.

« Elles abiment tous les fauteuils »

Le démon grimpa sur le sofa tapissé de velours qui décorait la suite. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, en restant appuyé sur ses avants-bras. La longue queue pointue, qui lui prolongeait le bas du dos, se balança dans les airs, de droite à gauche, comme s'il hésitait.

« Elles passent leurs journées à dormir. »

Asmodée étendit les bras pour étirer son corps, avec un gémissement de satisfaction qui devait être interdit aux mineurs.

« Quand elles sont réveillées, elles réclament à manger. »

À présent entièrement allongé sur le canapé, la tête tournée sur le côté, Asmodée se caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts.

« En parlant de ça, j'ai un peu faim...

\- Tu n'as qu'à appeler le room service, ils le mettront sur ma note.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me faire un serveur...

\- Et en plus, elles font les difficiles, marmonna Raphaël en se rapprochant du sofa.

\- Tu as oublié un de leurs pires défauts. »

Raphaël interrogea le démon du regard.

« Elles réclament de l'attention. »

Asmodée se retourna sur le dos, dévoilant de nouveau son anatomie.

« Et elles adorent qu'on les caresse... »

Il écarta ses genoux et se cambra, tendant les chaînettes dorées sur ses côtes et son ventre.  
Le regard de Raphaël suivit leurs lignes jusqu'à son érection. Il savait ce qu'il risquait à inviter le démon de la Luxure dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas jouer les innocents. 

« Elles griffent et elles mordent aussi... »

Asmodée poussa un soupir qui le fit frissonner.

« Seulement si tu es sage. » le taquina-t-il, reprenant l'expression qu'il avait utilisée.

Raphaël hésita. Il pleuvait toujours sur Paris, il pouvait voir l'eau couler sur les vitres. Les bruits de la rue de Rivoli étaient étouffés par le déluge, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Fatigué par sa promenade, le chiot s'était couché sur un coussin laissé à terre à son intention. Il n'avait rien de spécial de prévu, pas de rendez-vous, pas d'obligation. Quant à son travail au Ciel, n'en déplaise à un certain chef des Dominations, il pouvait attendre.

Il effleura la peau d'Asmodée du bout des doigts.


	12. Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Lucifer  
-Belzébuth  
-Asmodée

En tant que souverain du sombre empire, Lucifer donnait audience dans la salle du trône. Elle était assez haute de plafond pour que plusieurs dragons puissent y tenir et ses murs en roches volcaniques résistaient aux débats les plus houleux. Pour les affaires privées, il préférait le calme de sa bibliothèque, où les nombreux chats du palais aimaient dormir, pelotonnés devant les cheminées. Des dîners dans la galerie des miroirs qui avait, il n'avait jamais su comment, inspirée celle des glaces de Versailles, pouvaient être l'occasion de discussions stratégiques, et des projets naissaient parfois, lors de soirées arrosées, sur le toit-terrasse qui offrait une vue panoramique sur Pandaemonium.

Mais jamais Lucifer ne recevait dans sa chambre. Ses appartements lui étaient réservés, il tenait à son intimité et était sûr d'avoir réussi à faire passer le message.  
Aussi avait-il été très surpris de voir Belzébuth et Asmodée débouler à une heure plus que matinale.  
Adramelech, son majordome, n'avait pas pu les intercepter. Il était arrivé trop tard, les oreilles encore couvertes de son bonnet de nuit et l'air mal réveillé. De toutes façons, il aurait eu du mal à empêcher les deux princes des Enfers d'entrer. Lucifer lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir les renvoyer.  
Appuyé contre la tête du lit, il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à leur dispute. Il avait remonté le drap de soie noire jusque sur sa poitrine, pour cacher sa nudité et éviter de donner des idées au démon de la Luxure. Mais, pour une fois, Asmodée était trop préoccupé pour essayer de grimper dans son lit.  
L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Lucifer peinait à comprendre le conflit qui l'opposait à Belzébuth. Il aurait eu grand besoin du double expresso serré qu'Adramelech tardait à apporter. Il avait dû retourner se coucher, ce traître.

« Je me tue à te le répéter ! s'énerva Asmodée. On mettra des bâches ! »

Ses bras, aux muscles hypertrophiés, croisés sur ses pectoraux, Belzébuth refusait d'entendre ses arguments.

« Ça ne va jamais suffire ! Le sol est une vraie passoire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas imperméabiliser tout le sol de mon cercle ! Même en usant des milliers de damnés, ça prendra des années !

\- Je ne veux pas d'infiltrations ! Je vois d'ici les dégâts sur mes fourneaux, et j'ai des bouillons sur le feu ! Imagine que ça se mélange ?

\- Eh ben ? Tu les donneras à tes damnés !

\- Comment je ferrai la différence ? Tu veux quand même pas que je goûte ?! »

S'il n'avait pas saisi tous les enjeux, Lucifer avait compris que Belzébuth et Asmodée avaient un problème de voisinage. Pourtant, c'était plus souvent les Limbes au premier niveau qui se plaignaient du bruit émis par la Luxure au deuxième.

« On va avoir de gros besoins en liquide ! essaya Asmodée. Si je t'achète ton stock d'alcool et de sodas chimiques, ça compensera les dégâts, non ?

\- Tu vas payer comment ? Mammon refuse d'étendre ton crédit ! »

Asmodée se déhancha.

« En nature ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non. » grogna Belzébuth.

La réponse étant ferme, Asmodée révisa sa stratégie :

« Ce n'est qu'une semaine dans l'année ! »

Le visage de Belzébuth se décomposa.

« Une semaine ?! Mais vous êtes de grands malades !

\- Oh ! Eh ! Je te fais pas chier, moi, avec tes marchés de Noël, tes foires à la tripe et tes fêtes de la grillade ! Et c'est pour une mauvaise cause ! C'est pour promouvoir une pratique détestée ! Tu vas pas me contredire, hein, Lucy ? »

Lucifer sursauta. Le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé : il allait devoir intervenir. Il mesura ses paroles, conscient qu'un mot mal choisi ou une position trop partiale pouvait déclencher une guerre.  
Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu Asmodée parler de « water sports » au début de la conversation, quand ses oreilles n'étaient pas tout à fait réveillées. C'était la mode aux Enfers de mélanger des termes anglais au vieil Enochien, notamment pour exprimer des notions qui n'existaient pas avant la création de l'humanité. La langue de Shakespeare tranchait avec les sonorités du langage démoniaque, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer les puristes.

Avec prudence, Lucifer se lança :

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, Asmodée, c'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas au septième cercle ? »

Asmodée pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Le septième ?

\- Je pense que Léviathan ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu utilises son océan pendant quelques jours.

\- Je vois pas le rapport...

\- Ce sera plus pratique pour les sports aquatiques, non ? »

Un silence accueillit la suggestion.  
Belzébuth et Asmodée dévisagèrent Lucifer pendant un très long moment. Il s'apprêtait à leur demander ce qu'il avait dit de mal, quand les deux démons se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Ok, approuva Belzébuth. Tu peux faire ton truc. Je fermerai les yeux sur les fuites à une condition: Tu prends Lucy comme invité d'honneur ! »

Les yeux d'Asmodée pétillèrent et il s'empressa de répondre :

« Deal ! »


	13. BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Raphaël  
-Michael
> 
> (Suite de 7- Shibari)

Assis sur les marches qui menaient à la demeure de Michael, Raphaël attendait le sauroctone avec impatience. Il aurait pu s'installer à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour s'occuper dans les grandes pièces quasi vides et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le manquer. Pour tuer le temps, il profitait du point de vue panoramique pour observer le quartier des Puissances en contrebas. Ce choeur angélique réunissait les soldats et gendarmes du Ciel. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde ou en opération à l'extérieur, s'entraînaient et peaufinaient leurs techniques de combat. Il les regardait courir autour des stades, faire des pompes en groupe, voler en formation, s'affronter à deux ou à plusieurs, à mains nues ou avec diverses armes.  
Il ne pensait pas trouver un jour plus assommant que les compétitions sportives du Purgatoire. Il réalisait son erreur.

L'arrivée du chiot de Michael le tira de l'ennui profond où il était plongé. Reconnaissant le visiteur, l'animal bondit sur lui et entreprit de lui faire une joie. Ne pouvant utiliser ses bras, Raphaël ne put éviter de se faire couvrir de bave. Cette journée n'allait pas en s'améliorant.  
Son maître suivait non loin derrière. Il lui adressa un simple signe de tête, comme si le trouver à demi allongé sur son perron était parfaitement normal.  
Raphaël repoussa le chiot et se remit, tant bien que mal, debout.

« Te voilà enfin ! J'ai failli partir ! »

Michael conserva le même air buté. Ignorant Raphaël, il le contourna pour ouvrir les doubles portes qui servaient d'accès principal. Le chiot se précipita à l'intérieur et fila jusqu'à sa gamelle d'eau. Il se mit à en laper bruyamment le contenu, répandant la moitié sur le sol.

« T'étais passé où ?!

\- Faut bien que je sorte le chien.

\- Ça te prend autant de temps ?! »

Michael désigna quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Raphaël se retourna pour voir le dragon arriver. Michael l'avait adopté au Moyen Âge, à cette époque obscure où Lucifer laissait ses monstres ravager la Terre. Une vie calme et tranquille au Paradis avait considérablement étendu son tour de taille. Il avait beau avoir des ailes, il marchait à pas pesants au milieu des nuages, envoyant valser tout qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il manqua écraser Raphaël en s'engouffrant dans la demeure. Il suivit le même chemin que le chiot, à la différence près qu'il se dirigea vers sa gamelle de nourriture. Le rugissement de frustration qu'il poussa, en constatant qu'elle était vide, fit trembler les murs.

« Tu veux quoi ? demanda Michael C'est l'heure de la bouffe, là.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un petit service.

\- Je te remplacerai pas pour les cérémonies de Noël, rêve pas.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Raphaël eut du mal à dissimuler son exaspération. Même s'il était têtu et soupe au lait, Michael n'était pas aveugle : il devait bien voir qu'il était torse nu et qu'il avait les bras attachés dans le dos.

Il se tourna pour lui montrer les entraves qui le paralysaient : des bracelets de cuir et de fer, reliés par une courte chaîne épaisse qui lui interdisait tout mouvement. Il avait eu le plus grand mal à enfiler son pantalon.

Michael baissa les yeux sur les liens, mais demeura sans réaction. Si Raphaël n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, il ne se serait pas retenu de le traiter de tous les noms.

« Tu peux m'ouvrir ça ?

\- Tu me prends pour une paire de ciseaux ?

\- S'il te plaît !

\- ...

\- Michael !

\- Tu peux pas te débarrasser d'un bracelet ridicule ? T'es toujours un Archange ou j'ai raté une note de service ?

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'Archange ! Mon domaine à moi, c'est la connaissance, la spiritualité... »

Le regard de Michael s'attarda sur les suçons qui décoraient son cou et ses épaules, puis sur son pantalon qui, faute d'être ceinturé, menaçait de tomber de ses hanches.

« T'es encore allé traîner avec cette saleté de démon ? »

Michael avait beau ne pas s'intéresser à ce genre d'activités, il avait été témoin d'assez de scènes compromettantes pour comprendre que la relation entre Raphaël et Asmodée ne se limitait pas à des échanges de noms d'oiseaux. Il l'avait même déjà surpris dans des positions honteuses et sorti de plusieurs situations délicates.

« T'apprendras jamais, soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai été attaqué par surprise ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tu peux pas imaginer le mal que j'ai eu à me sortir de là ! ».

Raphaël tendit ses bras en arrière d'un air implorant pour le pousser à le libérer.  
Michael empoigna son épée, et il eut un tel mouvement de recul qu'il trébucha sur les marches.

« Tu peux pas juste casser la chaîne ? J'ai encore une cicatrice...

\- Je t'avais dit de pas bouger. Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à rester comme ça ! »

Michael fit mine de rentrer chez lui. Raphaël se précipita pour lui barrer le passage.

« Tu vas pas me laisser ?! Je suis la victime d'une attaque diabolique ! Tu dois me secourir ! C'est ton rôle de lutter contre les forces du Mal ! T'as vu le nombre de médailles à ton effigie ? Y'en a beaucoup plus que pour moi !

\- Et ça t'étonne…

\- Bon, promis, c'est la dernière fois que tu auras à me libérer ! Je ne me laisserai plus avoir par Mar...Asmodée ! »

Michael plissa les yeux, peu convaincu.

Si elle n'avait pas été entravée, Raphaël aurait posé la main sur son coeur pour jurer.

« Tu as ma parole !

\- Raphaël !!! »

Il blêmit. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix féminine. Marie, la Vierge, la Sainte, la Mère de Dieu, gravissait les marches en courant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le cacher à Michael ou de prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur sur la personne. Radieuse, elle souriait en brandissant un petit objet en argent.

« Arrête de stresser ! cria-t-elle. J'ai retrouvé la clé !!! »

Quand Michael tirait son épée du fourreau qu'il portait à la ceinture, le frottement produisait un bruit sinistre, reconnaissable entre tous.  
Raphaël ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.


	14. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:
> 
> -Uriel  
-Haniel  
-Cupidon

Uriel ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Les tortionnaires les plus efficaces des Enfers pourraient s'acharner sans parvenir à lui tirer un mot. Si ça venait à se savoir, il perdrait toute crédibilité. On lui retirerait son titre d'Archange, si durement acquis, et Raphaël se paierait sa tête jusqu'au Jugement dernier.  
Lui qui ne jurait que par le travail et la productivité, qui chronométrait ses tâches, qui ne s'arrêtait ni pour déjeuner, ni pour dormir et qui, de toute sa carrière, n'avait jamais pris un seul jour de vacances, oui, lui aussi, parfois, faisait des pauses.

Personne ne remarquait ses courtes absences. Le quartier des Dominations était commodément situé juste à côté de celui des Principautés et les deux choeurs collaboraient, l'un se consacrant à l'administratif et au juridique tandis que l'autre gérait le management et les ressources angéliques. Il n'était pas étonnant que leurs chefs soient appelés à se fréquenter, et Uriel n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait tandis que, dissimulé derrière une colonne assez large, il observait Haniel.  
Assise à son bureau, la chef des Principautés parcourait un dossier et notait des observations en marge. Sans cesser de travailler, elle prit une tasse de thé en porcelaine et la porta à ses lèvres. Uriel retint son souffle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle la lâche, ou qu'elle en laisse tomber quelques gouttes, pour la voir, juste une fois, commettre une maladresse.  
Depuis le temps qu'il l'observait, il ne lui avait jamais trouvé le moindre défaut. Les problèmes glissaient sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Elle ne perdait jamais son calme, même quand Gabriel lâchait des centaines de kangourous et de koalas dans ses bureaux.  
C'était pour ça qu'il l'observait, pour percer le secret de sa compétence. Non, il n'était pas en pause, il effectuait un travail de recherche ! Dans un soucis constant d'amélioration, il étudiait un cas unique, exceptionnel au Paradis. Si plus d'anges avaient pris exemple sur elle, tout aurait été différent au Ciel. Elle élevait au rang d'art les gestes les plus simples. Elle avait une façon de placer son cachet sur chaque page qui le fascinait. Un mouvement net et précis, parfaitement maîtrisé. Rien à voir avec la signature de Raphaël, qui n'était jamais au bon endroit, ou les barbouillages illisibles de Gabriel, ou Michael qui ne signait jamais rien...à croire que cette brute épaisse ne savait pas écrire.  
L'organisation d'Haniel faisait pâlir d'envie Uriel, sa façon de manier la plume le faisait frémir et sa fermeté quand elle donnait des consignes aux anges sous ses ordres lui arrachait des frissons. Il aimait le travail bien fait, ça n'avait rien de bizarre ou de pervers...

« Uriel ? »

Il retint à grand peine un cri de surprise. Perdu dans son admiration, il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Cupidon.  
Penché à côté de lui, le Chérubin le regardait avec curiosité.

« Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'oses pas parler à Haniel ?

\- Chut !!! »

Uriel eut beau essayer de le faire taire, le Dieu de l'Amour était impossible à arrêter :

« Je sais qu'elle peut paraître un peu froide de prime abord, mais quand il s'agit de boulot, elle...Eh ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas une question de boulot, hein ? »

Souriant à présent d'une oreille à l'autre, Cupidon allongea un coup de coude à Uriel.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! Petit cachottier ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas...

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'elle ne te plaît pas !

\- Mon intérêt est purement professionnel !

\- Ouais, ça commence comme ça, et puis on prend un thé ensemble, on se met à parler de ses passions...Pour vous, je dirais les textes de lois, les plans comptables, les procédures de liquidations judiciaires...

\- Arrête !

\- Tu veux que je lui en parle ? Pas de problème ! Je suis le roi des entremetteurs ! Laisse-moi cinq minutes, et je te décroche un rendez-vous avec...

\- Avec qui ? »

Cupidon et Uriel tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

Haniel s'était rapprochée sans qu'ils ne l'entendent. Elle glissait sur les nuages, sans un bruit. Très droite dans son kimono blanc immaculé, elle les observait d'un œil critique.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de vous dissimuler derrière cette colonne. »

Uriel ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit à émettre qu'un couinement incompréhensible. Haniel expira d'un air excédé.

« Je travaille. Si vous n'avez rien de plus constructif à proposer, je vous suggère de repasser. »

Cupidon lui fit un grand sourire en guise d'excuse.

« Bonne idée ! On met au point notre stratégie et on revient ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangée ! »

Il tira en arrière un Uriel figé par la gêne. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin des oreilles de la Principauté, il passa son bras autour des épaules tremblantes de l'Archange :

« Tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile ! Mais ne perds pas espoir ! Avec de la persévérance, et une ou deux flèches bien placées, on fait des miracles ! L'Amour triomphe de tous les obstacles! Il a ses raisons que la Raison ignore ! »

Le teint d'Uriel avait viré au gris pâle.

« S'il te plait, tais-toi... »


	15. Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Cupidon  
-Saint Pierre  
-Manakel  
-Uriel

Cupidon était l'un des chefs de choeurs angéliques qui passaient le plus de temps hors du Paradis. Saint Pierre avait l'habitude de le voir entrer et sortir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Cupidon aurait dû utiliser un autre accès que la porte réservée aux mortels, comme Uriel le lui avait répété des dizaines de fois, mais il s'obstinait à passer par là. Pierre n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, ça lui faisait une distraction entre deux défunts. Le sympathique Chérubin ne manquait jamais de prendre de ses nouvelles et il lui arrivait de lui ramener des douceurs terrestres.  
Cette fois, cependant, il n'avait pas de présent.

« Désolé, j'ai rien pu ramener, je n'ai pas de poche... »

Pierre l'excusa d'un geste de la main.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Vu ce que portait Cupidon, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. En laissant son regard couler sur son corps svelte, Pierre fut pris d'un doute. Ce n'était pas un cas courant, il ne savait pas quelle était la procédure réglementaire. Devait-il lancer une alerte de sécurité ? Avertir quelqu'un ? Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse à la question, le Chérubin avait déjà franchi les portes.

Le saint se retourna vers la défunte qui attendait son tour, une nonne éberluée dont le teint avait viré au vermillon.

« Votre nom ?

\- Euh, je...euh...je ne sais plus... »

Pierre avait d'autres problèmes à gérer que la tenue des anges.

***

En tant que commandante en second des Puissances, Manakel veillait à la sécurité du Paradis, ainsi qu'à sa tranquillité intérieure. Elle avait beau n'avoir aucune envie d'intervenir, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer un trouble à l'ordre céleste. Saint François venait de faire une syncope. Tandis qu'il bleuissait, Sainte Lucie et Saint Martin débattaient du bien-fondé de faire du bouche-à-bouche à quelqu'un qui était, techniquement, déjà trépassé.

Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle se planta devant Cupidon, la main sur le manche de sa hache de combat.

« Vais devoir te demander de me suivre, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Manakel ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu sais que l'Amour ne se commande pas, mais en cherchant bien, je peux trouver une flèche pour toi quelque part... »

Il fit un mouvement vers son carquois et elle dégaina sa hache.

« Pas un geste de plus. »

L'archer s'immobilisa.

« D'accord, ne t'énerve pas, je me rends, même si je ne vois pas ce que tu as à me reprocher...

\- Mais bien sûr. Allez ! En route ! »

Elle réussit à lui prendre le bras malgré la matière glissante qui le recouvrait et le poussa en direction du quartier des Dominations. Elle prit soin d'étendre son aile derrière le Chérubin pour dissimuler son dos le temps de le conduire à destination. Les Saintes et les Saints allaient finir par se faire des torticolis à force de se retourner sur son passage.

***

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... »

Penché sur son bureau, le visage dissimulé entre ses mains, Uriel avait l'air d'être au bord de la rupture nerveuse. D'habitude, c'était plutôt Gabriel, Raphaël ou Michael qui le mettaient dans un état pareil. Cupidon regarda donc derrière lui pour vérifier si c'était bien à lui que l'Archange s'adressait.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à me reprocher ? »

Uriel baissa ses mains.

« Non mais tu as vu comment tu es habillé ?! »

Cupidon parut soudain se souvenir de ce qu'il portait. Il baissa les yeux sur la combinaison en latex noir qui moulait son corps. Elle révélait tellement de détails, en particulier au niveau de son entre-jambe, qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être nu.

« Ah ? Ça ? C'est juste une tenue de travail.

\- Tu travailles pour les Enfers maintenant ?!!!

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit le Chérubin. Figure-toi que les adeptes du sadomasochisme aussi peuvent tomber amoureux et on ne rentre pas dans un donjon SM comme dans un moulin ! Il fallait bien que j'arrive à m'infiltrer. Crois-moi, avec leurs masques, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire d'identifier mes cibles. J'ai réussi à les avoir entre deux coups de cravache. Avant la fin de l'année, ils seront mariés ! Il me semble que je mérite des félicitations pas des reproches ! »

Uriel se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, comme si le peu d'énergie qui lui restait venait de le quitter.

« Si ton travail est terminé, pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ce...cette chose ?

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ! Manakel m'est tombée dessus alors que je rentrais chez moi pour me changer. Tu as encore modifié les règles ? On n'a plus le droit de traverser le quartier des élus ? »

Uriel adressa au ciel une prière muette.

« Si, mais tu aurais pu remonter la fermeture éclair...

\- Quelle fermeture éclair ? »

\- ...Celle de derrière. »

Cupidon se tordit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il dut tourner son bassin pour apercevoir la fente béante qui s'ouvrait sur ses fesses.

« Ah ! C'était pour ça tous les sifflements ! »


	16. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Le chiot de Michael  
-Raphaël  
-Uriel  
-Marie

Le chiot était un lève-tôt. Au Paradis, la lumière imitait la course du soleil, dès qu'elle recommençait à baigner les cieux, il se dressait, prêt pour sa première promenade de la journée. Si son maître grognait, il finissait toujours par l'amener se balader au milieu des nuages. Il adorait sauter à travers la matière blanche et cotonneuse et poursuivre ces espèces de gros pigeons qu'il entendait appeler « chérubins ».

Mais il n'était pas chez lui. S'il avait bien compris, il était chez ce grand dindon blond qui sentait le parfum. Et il n'avait pas le droit de lui sauter dessus, ni de mâchonner les lacets de ses chaussures, ni de monter sur le canapé, ni de faire pipi sur les tapis.

Le dindon n'avait pas bougé de son canapé depuis des heures. Le chiot avait beau poser son museau sur l'accoudoir et geindre, rien à faire, il continuait de regarder le grand écran lumineux. Il ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dessus, il n'y avait même pas d'écureuil.

Dépité, le chiot partit renifler les recoins de l'appartement, en quête d'une distraction. Il se rapprocha d'un immense placard, plus grand que la plupart des appartements parisiens. Sa porte coulissante était entrouverte, le dindon avait dû oublier de la fermer. Le chiot n'eut qu'à pousser un peu pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui, fait de vestes, de manteaux, de chemises, de pantalons, de chaussures rangées en rang sur des étagères, et, plus au fond, de costumes datant de toutes les époques. C'était sûrement très intéressant pour le dindon, mais pas tellement pour un petit chiot qui s'ennuyait.  
Il fureta jusqu'à trouver, près d'une commode, un panier en osier à l'odeur ancienne. Au-delà de son âge et de sa provenance, ce fut son contenu qui lui fit agiter la queue. Il n'en croyait pas sa truffe. Il avait déniché un vrai trésor : des dizaines de jouets en plastique !

***

Raphaël était un couche-tard. Il avait encore passé la nuit à enchaîner les épisodes d'une série télé. C'était plus fort que lui. Les premières lueurs de l'aube l'avaient surpris en plein suspens. Il avait entendu le chiot s'agiter, mais l'avait ignoré, pensant que l'animal pouvait attendre un peu. Encore un épisode et il s'occuperait de lui. Juste un. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'histoire, mais une petite voix dans sa tête refusait de se taire. Elle ressemblait curieusement à celle d'Uriel. Il finit par céder et mit l'écran en pause, puis il se leva du canapé et étira ses membres engourdis. Rêvant d'un espresso serré, il se traîna vers la cuisine en bâillant. 

Le chiot lui barra le passage en se plantant devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu prendre cette position avec une balle dans la gueule. Les pattes avant à plat sur le sol et l'arrière-train levé, il l'invitait à jouer avec lui. Il prenait la fuite dès qu'on essayait de lui attraper son jouet, ça pouvait durer des heures. Seule la fatigue pouvait le calmer, mais séjourner au Ciel paraissait décupler ses forces.

Si l'animal avait tenu la balle de tennis baveuse, que Michael lui avait laissé pour l'occuper, Raphaël l'aurait ignoré. Il serait allé se préparer un café et serait retourné finir son épisode. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser ce qu'il serrait entre ses crocs. Non, vraiment pas.

***

Le chiot avait découvert un nouveau jeu. Le dindon courait derrière lui, jurant et menaçant. C'était très amusant. Il fit exprès de ralentir pour lui donner un peu d'espoir. Au moment où il allait le rattraper, il pila et changea de direction. Son poursuivant dérapa sur le tapis et heurta un mur avec un bruit sourd. Le chiot fila, au comble de l'excitation.  
Il n'y avait pas que la porte du dressing qui était mal fermée, il y avait aussi la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il se retrouva dehors en un clin d'oeil. Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Le dindon n'était pas un joueur très doué et il s'énervait vite. Il bondit à travers le Paradis, à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire.

Il ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il courut sans s'arrêter, comme s'il avait le Diable en personne à ses trousses. De nombreux emplumés se retournèrent sur son passage, mais il les ignora. Les rues et les bâtiments se ressemblaient tous, il finit par perdre son chemin. Il ne savait plus où il était, rien ne lui était familier. Il gravit une grande volée de marches en marbre blanc, et entra dans le premier bâtiment qu'il voyait. Les emplumés, qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, avaient tous l'air très occupé. Il se fraya un passage parmi eux, monta encore plusieurs escaliers. Il traversa avec prudence un espace envahi par les bureaux, se demandant pourquoi toutes ces volailles consultaient de grands registres, ou pianotaient sur leurs machines à écrire. Elles auraient été beaucoup mieux dehors à profiter du grand air et de la température parfaite. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, ni ne paraissait disposé à jouer avec lui.

Il franchit une double porte vitrée ouverte. Un bureau, plus grand que les autres, occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Il croulait sous des piles et des piles de dossiers en cours. Derrière ce tas de papiers, le chiot dénicha un emplumé qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui aussi avait l'air très occupé, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un vieil instinct inscrit dans ses gènes canins se réveilla, lui soufflant que ce bourreau de travail avait besoin de se détendre et qu'une petite distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Sans prévenir, le chiot se redressa et posa ses pattes avant sur la cuisse de l'emplumé. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà assez grand pour placer, sur ses genoux, le jouet qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Il l'avait à peine lâché que l'objet se mit à vibrer et qu'une de ses extrémités arrondies commença à tourner sur sa base.  
Le chiot pencha la tête sur le côté, les oreilles dressées. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. À en croire son expression, l'emplumé non plus. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et se mit soudain à hurler :

« Sa...SATANIQUE !!!! »

***

Uriel avait convoqué une assemblée générale exceptionnelle. Debout sur une estrade, il criait son indignation à tous les élus, saintes, saints et anges qui avaient répondu à l'appel :

« Et je n'aurai pas de repos avant d'avoir trouvé celui ou celle qui a introduit, dans le Royaume des cieux, cet instrument diabolique ! La punition divine qui s'abattra sur lui, ou elle, sera à la hauteur de l'affront ! »

L'objet du délit était exposé devant lui. Nul ne pouvait ignorer le jouet en plastique violet qui avait déclenché la colère de l'Archange.  
Au milieu de son réquisitoire, il pointa le doigt sur la foule et poursuivit avec un conseil qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utiliser un jour :

« Prenez exemple sur le Seigneur Raphaël ! Voyez comme il détourne le regard devant cette infamie ! »

Les spectateurs tournèrent des regards emplis de suspicion vers l'Archange qui tenait sa tête baissée et masquait ses yeux d'une main.  
Marie, qui se tenait à ses côtés, serrait dans ses bras le chiot qu'elle avait réussi à attraper. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« C'est pas le vibromasseur que je t'ai offert à Noël dernier ? »


	17. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Belzébuth  
-Lucifer  
-Adramelech

Il n'était pas rare qu'on prenne Belzébuth pour le Diable. Grand et musclé, reconnaissable à sa peau rouge et à ses cornes d'aurochs, il terrifiait les damnés avec ses grills et ses fourneaux. Il correspondait plus à l'image d'Épinal que Lucifer qui, malgré ses airs de rockeur ravagé par une vie de débauche, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.  
Si Belzébuth s'amusait de la confusion, et se laissait flatter par les démonologues qui lui décernaient la couronne, il ne tenait pas à prendre le pouvoir, ni à diriger les Enfers. Le royaume qu'il s'était bâti au troisième cercle lui convenait. Seigneur des mouches et démon du péché capital de la gourmandise, il régnait sur une cour dévouée, qui célébrait les arts culinaires et raffolait des banquets. Il préférait se consacrer aux grillades qu'aux tensions entre les cercles et aux difficiles relations diplomatiques avec le Ciel.

Pourtant, il agrippait le cou de Lucifer de sa main gauche et serrait autant qu'il le pouvait. Encore un peu et il allait lui broyer les vertèbres cervicales et le larynx. Il était capable de lui arracher la tête des épaules. Plus un brin d'air ne pénétrait dans les poumons de sa victime. Son visage, pâle de nature, était en train de prendre d'étranges couleurs bleutées, ses yeux étaient révulsés. Il perdait peu à peu ses forces et sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Il y avait de quoi se méprendre et croire à un assassinat ou à une tentative de coup d'État. Ils auraient dû penser à verrouiller la porte de la bibliothèque.

Belzébuth sursauta quand la douleur explosa dans ses mollets. Il fut si surpris qu'il lâcha Lucifer, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Il fut encore plus étonné en découvrant que son agresseur n'était autre qu'Adramelech, le majordome du Diable. Le mulet, toujours si précieux avec son col blanc amidonné et sa cravate noire, lui avait allongé une ruade. Bien campé sur ses quatre sabots, les oreilles couchées sur l'arrière du crâne, il était prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre le pouvoir en Enfer ! Vous êtes un cauchemar à habiller ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour empêcher ça !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois....se défendit Belzébuth.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Un massage du cou ? »

Toussant et crachant, Lucifer essayait de se remettre debout. Belzébuth se pencha vers lui et Adramelech courut se mettre entre eux. Il avait beau être minuscule, comparé au démon de la gourmandise, il était décidé à résister et à protéger son maître.

« Je ne cherche pas à renverser Lucifer, je voulais juste l'aider...

\- Vous me prenez pour une poire ?!

\- C'est vrai.... » réussit à croasser Lucifer.

Adramelech se retourna.

« C'est...c'est moi qui lui ai demandé...

\- Vous lui avez demandé de vous étrangler ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête ?!

\- Un Archange…. » révéla Belzébuth, d'un ton amusé.

Adramelech ne cacha pas son effarement.

« Ne me dites pas que ce psychopathe de Michael vous manque au point que vous ayez besoin qu'on vous fasse mal ?! »

Lucifer massa sa gorge, marquée par des traces de doigts.

« Ça ne fait pas le même effet...

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, s'excusa Belzébuth.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Tu veux toujours que je te piétine ? 

\- Hum... »

Adramelech frappa du sabot sur le sol.

« Vous êtes vraiment un cas irrécupérable ! »


	18. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Lucifer  
-Asmodée

En Enfer, nul n'ignorait que Lucifer avait été vaincu par Michael. Leur premier affrontement, qui s'était soldé par l'expulsion des rebelles du Paradis, avait été suivi de beaucoup d'autres, et l'Archange était toujours sorti victorieux. L'autorité de Lucifer n'était pas pour autant remise en question et il conservait son titre de ''Diable''. De nombreux démons avaient eu maille à partir avec l'épée de l'Archange et savaient ce que ça faisait de l'affronter. Ils ne tenaient pas rigueur à leur souverain de se faire étriller combat après combat.

Après une défaite, Lucifer évitait tout de même de rentrer par la porte principale. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les moqueries et les sous-entendus. Il empruntait un accès dérobé, dont il était le seul à posséder la clé et qu'il avait fini par surnommer "la porte d'infamie". Elle avait l'avantage de conduire à Pandaemonium, sans avoir à traverser les neuf cercles.  
Personne ne le verrait se traîner, presque plié en deux, Michael ayant insisté pour lui piétiner les reins alors qu'il était déjà à terre. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : retrouver son lit. Il en sortirait dans un mois, et encore, si Adramelech insistait.

Il déverrouilla l'accès et se figea en découvrant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un, surtout pas le démon de la luxure. Au lieu de ses fouets et godemichets habituels, Asmodée tenait un bloc-note et un crayon. Il portait des lunettes de vue à la monture épaisse, alors qu'il n'en avait nul besoin. Il avait aussi réuni ses cheveux en chignon et avait enfilé une veste de costume grise. Cependant, ses efforts pour paraître sérieux et professionnel étaient anéantis par le string en dentelle rose et la paire de talons aiguilles vertigineux qui complétaient sa tenue.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne rentrerais jamais ! J'ai des questions à te poser. »

La voix du démon avait beau être rauque et sensuelle, Lucifer n'était pas en état de la supporter. Il sentait un début de migraine lui vriller les tempes. Il comprenait pourquoi les démons auditeurs, qui harcelaient les damnés en leur posant des questions interminables sur la qualité et l'efficacité des tortures qu'on leur administrait, étaient autant détestés.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai besoin de m'allonger, là...

\- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Je veux recueillir tes réactions à chaud. Je reviendrai plus tard pour ton avis à froid. »

Lucifer aurait tout donné pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Il préférait encore Michael sautant à pieds joints sur son dos.

Asmodée appuya sur le bouton de son stylo bille rétractable. Lucifer ressentit le "clic" comme un coup de poignard dans ses tympans.

« C'est pour une étude sur l'humiliation érotique. Est-ce que tu t'es senti excité et, si oui, à quel moment ?

\- ...Hein ? »

Asmodée le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez.

« Tu viens de subir une défaite humiliante, ce n'est pas la première fois et, pourtant, tu en redemandes. C'est donc que tu éprouves du plaisir, non ? Est-ce que tu as eu une érection ? Sur une échelle allant de Saint Paul à moi, ''moi'' étant le niveau le plus dur, comment tu la noterais ?

-...Tu en as beaucoup des questions comme ça ? »

En s'aidant de son crayon, Asmodée compta les lignes sur sa feuille.

« Juste soixante-neuf. »

Lucifer lui claqua la porte au nez. Par sécurité, il la verrouilla et cassa la clé dans la serrure.


	19. Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-Marie  
-Jésus  
-Raphaël

Quand le soir tombait, le Paradis devenait encore plus calme qu'en journée. Ses habitants se préparaient à une nuit douce et paisible. Même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, beaucoup d'anges avaient adopté le rythme des mortels. Ils cessaient le travail, rentraient chez eux pour se reposer.

Marie ne s'attendaient donc pas à ce que des coups violents soient portés à sa porte et qu'une voix grave ordonne :

« Ouvrez ! Au nom du Christ ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre pour dissimuler le t-shirt à l'effigie de Madonna et le short qu'elle portait, avant de courir ouvrir, de peur qu'ils ne l'enfoncent. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les plastrons rutilants des armures d'une douzaine de Puissances. L'arme au poing et l'expression impassible, les soldats ailés faisaient bloc devant chez elle. Par réflexe, elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre autour de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les Puissances s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un Jésus affolé.

« Maman ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Il l'enlaça sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« J'ai entendu des cris terribles venir de chez toi ! Des plaintes aiguës ! J'ai eu peur que des démons aient réussi à pénétrer chez toi et essayent de t'enlever ou pire ! »

Il passa ses mains sur ses cheveux lâchés comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure au niveau du crâne. La gorge sèche, elle réussit à marmonner :

« Ce...ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Juste un...cauchemar. »

Jésus pressa de nouveau sa mère contre sa poitrine. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et elle se retrouva étouffée contre la tunique en chanvre qu'il affectionnait.

« Oh, ma pauvre maman, tu as encore rêvé de ma crucifixion, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Je ne risque plus rien ici. Il n'y a aucune croix, pas une seule...cr...croix... »

Il la serra encore plus fort et elle eut du mal à délivrer un de ses bras pour lui tapoter le dos d'un geste rassurant.

***

Marie referma la porte de sa demeure avec soulagement. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre les Puissances de partir sans fouiller les pièces de fond en comble, et encore plus de difficultés à rassurer son fils, que l'évocation des croix angoissait toujours, des siècles plus tard. Elle avait souvent songé à l'amener consulter un psychiatre, mais ils finissaient tous en Enfer. Elle ne voyait pas comment justifier les nombreuses consultations qui seraient nécessaires.

Réfléchissant au problème, elle revint à pas lents jusqu'au salon. L'état de la pièce la ramena à la réalité. Elle imaginait la réaction des Puissances en découvrant les bouteilles de bière vides et les cartons à pizza sales qui jonchaient la table basse, quand une tête blonde ébouriffée émergea de derrière le canapé.

« Ils sont partis ? » demanda Raphaël, avec un sourire qui donna à Marie envie de le gifler.

Elle plaça les mains sur ses hanches pour souligner son mécontentement. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

« Toi, la prochaine fois, je te bâillonne !

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça...

\- J'ai entendu ! Et vu comment tu as crié, la moitié du Paradis aussi !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est...c'est diabolique. Ça n'a pas sa place au Ciel !

\- Tu oses me dire ça ? Toi qui collectionnes les machines à café ?...Et c'est pas toi qui m'as offert le Kamasutra pour mes dix-huit ans ?!

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais découvrir des cultures étrangères !

\- Ouais ! leurs histoires ! Leurs langues !

\- Eh ben ? Y'en a dans le livre... »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« On ne peut pas discuter avec toi ! Il faut toujours que tu cherches à avoir le dernier mot ! Laisse-moi te bâillonner ou on va pas pouvoir continuer...

\- Ah, mais que les choses soient claires, je refuse de recommencer ! »

Marie ferma un instant les yeux et inspira pour se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer après tout, ce n'était pas son genre d'imposer sa volonté aux autres.

« Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je renonce. »

Qu'elle cesse aussi facilement d'argumenter déstabilisa l'Archange.

« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je...je suis touché. Finalement, ta réputation d'âme charitable n'est pas si exagérée...

\- Descends de ton nuage ! Je renonce aux soirées télé avec toi, pas aux films d'horreur ! »


	20. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
-divers archanges et démons
> 
> (J'ai un peu oublié le côté porn pour certains kinks, je le reconnais...)

Trouver l'Archange Michael sur le pas de leurs portes aux aurores aurait terrifié la plupart des habitants du Paradis. Raphaël en avait, hélas, plus que l'habitude. Il ne laissa même pas au sauroctone le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Non, je ne peux pas garder ton chiot aujourd'hui. J'ai…hum...beaucoup de travail. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Uriel avait tellement rempli son planning qu'on ne voyait plus le blanc de la feuille. Il avait été jusqu'à ajouter des tâches dans les marges en les soulignant de rouge et en indiquant « urgent » en lettres capitales et avec plusieurs points d'exclamation.  
Raphaël comptait étudier tout ça, dans un café sur Terre, au calme, après une séance de cinéma, un peu de shopping, et une visite à l'Apple Store pour voir les nouveautés.

« J'suis pas là pour ça, » le détrompa Michael.

La boule de poils n'était effectivement ni dans ses bras, ni sur ses talons, mais Raphaël restait sur ses gardes.

« Si c'est pour le dragon, c'est pareil, je ne suis pas disponible. »

Le reptile infernal lui avait déjà brûlé deux canapés très coûteux, ça suffisait. Si Michael tenait à s'encombrer de bestioles qui ravageaient les intérieurs, c'était à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Quel que soit son problème, cette fois, il ne céderait pas.

« Mon armure a disparu. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au cerveau de Raphaël pour analyser l'information. En attendant, il détailla le jean élimé et le pull troué que l'Archange portait à la place des habituelles protections de fer forgé, fixées à son corps par des sangles en cuir.

« Que tu arrives à perdre ton épée déjà, ça me dépasse, alors un truc aussi moche, lourd et encombrant que ton armure...Comment tu t'y es pris ? »

Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait Michael, Raphaël aurait dû voir le coup de poing arriver.

***

Il avait suffi qu'Adramelech prononce le mot magique, un simple nom et Lucifer avait franchi la distance entre Pandaemonium et le cinquième cercle en un temps record.  
Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et il n'avait aucune protection contre les vents brûlants qui ravageaient le cercle, mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'atteindre la forteresse de Dís. La cité avait déjà une architecture médiévale des millions d'années avant que le Moyen Âge ait lieu sur Terre. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon en Enfer. Il était toujours la même heure, celle de souffrir, le passé refusait de se laisser oublier et, parfois, des éléments du futur apparaissaient, avant de s'enfuir en hurlant.  
La plupart des dunes de sable qui entouraient la cité étaient ravagées par les flammes. La ville était plongée dans une atmosphère lourde et suffocante. Les dragons, qui avaient peuplé les Enfers bien avant les démons, nichaient sur ses remparts superposés, sur ses tours de garde et ses donjons. Ils s'épanouissaient au cinquième cercle. Si les chats se plaçaient au plus près des cheminées, eux s'installaient directement dans l'âtre.

Certains d'entre eux se trouvaient dans une position délicate. Adramelech avait eu raison de parler d'urgence. Acculés contre une des murailles de Dís, incapables de déployer leurs ailes pour s'envoler, des dizaines de sauriens se piétinaient les uns les autres. Ils tentaient d'échapper à une silhouette, qui, bien que beaucoup plus petite qu'eux, les terrifiait.  
Lucifer avait une impression de déjà vu, mais, plutôt que de se porter au secours des reptiles cracheurs de feu, il se dirigea vers les deux démones qui observaient la scène.  
S'il s'attendait à croiser Paymon, démone du péché de la Colère, qui commandait les armées des Enfers et dirigeait le cinquième cercle, il ne pensait pas trouver, à ses côtés, Mammon, la démone de l'Avarice. Vêtue d'un smoking et d'un long manteau noir, elle dégageait une impression glaciale, malgré la fournaise ambiante.

Paymon était, quant à elle, appuyée contre une arche à demi-effondrée. Elle se nettoyait les griffes avec la pointe d'une dague tâchée de sang. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à bouger et ne manifestait pas d'intérêt particulier pour ce qui se passait. En temps normal, elle avait pourtant à cœur de défendre les murailles de Dís et de protéger ses troupes.

« Tu comptes intervenir ?

\- C'est à toi de le gérer, répondit-elle. Je suis pas assez payée pour ça. »

Il se tourna vers Mammon, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse de la démone. Son cercle maîtrisait les technologies les plus avancées, ainsi que certaines qui n'existaient pas encore. Pourtant, elle persistait à utiliser une grosse calculatrice comptable munie d'un rouleau de papier qui ne semblait jamais s'épuiser. Elle l'utilisait pour additionner des dizaines de chiffres, sans faire de pause.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis juste là pour évaluer les dégâts.

\- Je t'enverrai la facture, précisa Paymon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être concerné, se défendit Lucifer. Ce n'est pas Michael.

\- Quel autre taré viendrait nous agresser en plein milieu des Enfers ?

\- Venez, approchez-vous. »

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et elles s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce. Escorté des deux démones, Lucifer s'avança sans hésiter vers le chevalier. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Même si l'armure était la bonne, il manquait des muscles, de longs cheveux blonds, une aura d'agressivité et, surtout, une épée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

Une voix, beaucoup trop aiguë pour être celle de Michael, sortie de l'intérieur du plastron :

« Je suis le grand Michou ! Et je pourfon..pourfou...pourfends des dragons ! »

Un bras frêle, qui nageait dans les protections, fendit l'air, tandis que la voix imitait les bruits d'une arme imaginaire. Les sauriens se recroquevillèrent tant bien que mal, en tremblant.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours aimé les dragons...

\- C'est juste pour faire semblant ! C'est un jeu pour Halloween ! On fait peur, mais c'est pour rire.

\- Mes dragons ne trouvent pas ça drôle. Regarde, ils sont terrifiés. Si tu continues comme ça, ils ne voudront plus jamais jouer avec toi.

\- Jamais ? Ça veut dire dans combien de temps ?

\- Jamais, ça veut dire que ça n'arrivera plus du tout.

\- Nan ?! C'est pas possible ! »

L'armure se plia en deux. Le plastron tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se redressa. Lucifer ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître les boucles folles et les grands yeux pétillants de Gabriel.

« Je veux continuer à jouer avec eux moi ! »

Reconnaissant l'Archange, les dragons se mirent à pousser des hurlements. Ils se serrèrent si fort contre le mur que celui-ci s'effondra sous l'effet de leurs poids combinés. Dans un chaos effroyable, ils roulèrent sur les décombres et se dépêchèrent de se remettre sur patte pour fuir le plus loin possible.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Eh ben ? Fallait le dire s'il voulait jouer à cache-cache ! »

Un peu en retrait, Mammon demanda à une Paymon désabusée :

« C'était un mur porteur ? »

Une série de bâtiments s'écroula en cascade, lui donnant la réponse. Elle pianota si fort sur sa calculatrice que le papier jaillit en l'air.


	21. Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> (suite de Roleplay)

Lucifer avait récupéré chaque pièce de l'armure de Michael, sans en oublier une seule. Il les avait nettoyées -ce qui n'avait pas dû leur arriver depuis longtemps- et les avait rangées, avec soin, sur un présentoir. En attendant de décider quoi en faire, il les avait exposées dans sa bibliothèque privée. Avec le portrait de l'Archange terrassant le dragon, dérobé sur Terre et accroché dans sa chambre, c'était peut-être le début d'une belle collection d'objets consacrés à sa némésis.

Il dut s'arracher à sa contemplation quand Adramelech vint le chercher pour régler un sombre problème de Stix bouché par une pile de corps de damnés. Le barrage, qui s'était formé sur le fleuve, entraînait des inondations dans les plaines désolées des Limbes, dont tout le monde se fichait royalement jusqu'à ce que l'eau pestilentielle commence à envahir les tribunaux de Minos, Ecate et Rhadamanthe. Les juges ayant exercé leur droit de retrait, plus aucun damné ne recevait de sentence ni d'affectation dans les cercles. Les queues aux entrées des Enfers s'allongeaient. Bientôt, ça allait ressembler à la file d'attente au Paradis, devant le bureau de Saint Pierre. Il fallait que Lucifer intervienne. Il se demandait pourquoi les démonologues l'imaginaient animant des messes noires, ou présidant à des orgies, alors qu'il passait son temps à régler des problèmes de plomberie.

Le démon, qui, lui, consacrait le plus clair de son temps à la débauche, s'était justement arraché aux plaisirs du deuxième cercle, pour venir exposer une doléance à son souverain. Asmodée n'avait jamais été très doué pour les chiffres -en dehors des mesures- mais il commençait à soupçonner Mammon, la démone de l'avarice, de ne pas lui verser tous ses droits d'auteur pour l'invention de la pornographie sur internet. Elle avait beau évoquer la piraterie et les sites en accès libre, le montant qu'elle lui versait lui paraissait vraiment trop faible. La maîtresse du quatrième cercle était un adversaire redoutable, il préférait donc demander l'avis de Lucifer avant de l'accuser officiellement.  
Déçu d'apprendre que le Diable venait de s'absenter, mais n'ayant aucune envie d'aller patauger dans les Limbes, il se résolut à attendre, errant dans les grandes salles du palais de Pandaemonium, qui ne contenaient pas assez de canapés et de lits à son goût. Se souvenant des sofas de la bibliothèque, il en prit la direction. En cherchant bien, il trouverait peut-être un livre érotique ou deux pour passer le temps.

***

Asmodée contemplait son reflet dans une grande glace qui décorait le manteau d'une des cheminées. Plusieurs chats, qui habitaient le palais, le regardaient faire, intrigués. Ils n'avaient rien manqué de ses difficultés à enfiler les pièces de l'armure qui trônait dans la salle. Il était plus doué pour se déshabiller et il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre comment ajuster les nombreuses sangles en cuir pour que tout tienne. Le plastron était trop large pour lui, mais il se trouvait tout de même de l'allure. Il pourrait peut-être lancer une nouvelle mode. En adaptant un peu les différentes pièces, les sadomasochistes pourraient être intéressés. Asmodée tourna sur lui-même. Sans porter de vêtement de protection en-dessous du métal, il y avait des accès intéressants. Il imaginait déjà des "combats" d'une toute autre nature que ceux pour lesquels cette armure avait été dessinée.  
Un des chats, un matou borgne, s'était approché. Asmodée se pencha pour lui gratter le haut du crâne.

« Ça te plait, hein, petit voyeur ? C'est sûr que c'est pas ce gros lourdaud de Michael qui penserait à la porter comme ça. Pourtant il a un beau c...

\- Un beau quoi ? »

Le chat tourna la tête vers la porte, puis fila sous le canapé le plus proche. Asmodée hésita à se relever. Il connaissait cette voix.

***

Asmodée possédait une endurance remarquable, une qualité utile dans son domaine d'activité et quand il fallait fuir les représailles d'un archange particulièrement remonté.  
Il avait aussi l'avantage de mieux connaître le terrain que son poursuivant. Mais, si les chambres et les couloirs du palais de Lucifer n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, le poids de l'armure qu'il portait l'handicapait. Au moins, les bottes étaient plus pratiques pour courir que les talons aiguilles.

Il parvenait à maintenir une avance relative, mais il commençait à sentir un peu trop souvent l'épée de Michael lui frôler le dos. Il fallait qu'il trouve une nouvelle stratégie ou il allait, encore, finir en brochette. Même s'il ne pouvait pas en mourir, il préférait éviter la souffrance et les jours, voir les semaines, qu'il fallait pour s'en remettre.

  
Sans cesser de courir, il dénoua la sangle qui retenait la pièce qui lui protégeait l'avant-bras droit. Il ne s'avait pas comment ça s'appelait et n'avait pas le temps de creuser la question. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de pouvoir la lancer sur son poursuivant. Il l'atteignit en plein front. Michael, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une attaque de la sorte, émit un juron qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans une bouche angélique.  
Asmodée ne s'attarda pas pour savourer le résultat. Il savait que son répit ne serait que de courte durée. Il reprit sa fuite tout en détachant une des épaulières.

***

Lucifer avait besoin d'un café serré, agrémenté de cet alcool que Belzébuth distillait. Mais, avant, un bain s'imposait. Après avoir écouté les démons des services fluviaux s'engueuler sur la méthode à employer, Lucifer avait dû intervenir lui-même, à mains nues, pour débloquer les eaux du Stix. Puis, il était allé voir les juges pour leur botter les fesses – littéralement pour Minos- et les remettre au boulot.  
Il rentrait à Pandaemonium fourbu et irrité. Il aspirait au calme et à la solitude, mais, ces derniers temps, rien ne se déroulait comme il le désirait.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'Asmodée passa sous son nez, dans un état de nudité totale. Ce n'était pas un spectacle inhabituel, les vêtements n'étant qu'un accessoire pour le démon de la Luxure. Lucifer fut plus surpris de le voir piler, revenir en arrière et lui donner une claque sur l'épaule en criant :

« C'est toi l'chat ! »

Il détala avant que Lucifer ne puisse s'insurger d'un tel traitement. Il comprit son empressement en voyant arriver son poursuivant. Comme Asmodée, Michael passa devant Lucifer, s'arrêta, et revint en arrière. Il se planta devant le Diable, l'épée brandie. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration et s'étouffait presque de colère. Pourtant, Lucifer avait envie de remettre en place les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage, de se perdre dans le bleu glacé de ses yeux, de caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes, et...Il avait un problème, il le savait.

« T'es responsable de ce merdier, hein ?! Avoue ! »

Lucifer pensait avoir vu Michael dans tous les états de fureur possibles et imaginables...Jusque là.


	22. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen
> 
> (rien à voir avec l'actualité)

Le troisième cercle des Enfers, royaume de Belzébuth, regorgeait de marchés en tous genres, de vrais labyrinthes de boutiques où l'on pouvait acheter tous les produits consommables, licites ou illicites. Les damnés y servaient d'esclaves, quand ils n'étaient pas proposés comme marchandise sur les étals.

Au fil du temps, certains marchés s'étaient spécialisés dans des domaines bien précis. Les boissons, par exemple, rencontraient un vif succès.  
Les visiteurs se comptaient par milliers, tous les démons, même ceux appartenant à d'autres cercles, venaient y faire leurs emplettes. On se déplaçait depuis Pandaemonium pour dénicher les meilleurs produits.  
Personne ne faisait attention à deux silhouettes féminines, qui se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule, les bras chargés de paquets. Elles s'arrêtaient à presque tous les stands et posaient beaucoup de questions sur les produits proposés. Les vendeurs se faisaient un plaisir de leur faire découvrir des échantillons et ne s'étonnaient pas de les voir soulever leurs visages pour goûter. La plupart des démons faisaient des choses bien plus bizarres avec leurs têtes, et les commerçants ne prenaient jamais le risque de passer à côté d'une vente, en posant des questions déplacées.

Un examen un peu plus attentif aurait pourtant vite révélé qu'elles portaient des masques d'halloween et des cornes en plastique, mais les doutes s'évaporaient dès qu'elles sortaient leurs cartes bancaires. Vu le montant des achats, elles avaient même droit à des paquets cadeaux, sans avoir à les réclamer.

« Heureusement qu'ils livrent n'importe où, on n'aurait jamais pu tout ramener.

\- Je crois que niveau alcool, on a ce qu'il faut ! Ça fait un moment qu'on tourne, je ferais bien une petite pause...

\- C'est pas un café là-bas? »

Non loin d'elles se dressait un établissement dont la façade ressemblait à celle de la célèbre chaîne, plébiscitée par les mortels à tendance hipster. Il y avait cependant des différences notables : la couleur dominante n'était pas le vert profond mais le rouge sang, la sirène qui accueillait les clients sur le logo ouvrait une bouche remplie de crocs, et des montagnes de gobelets non recyclables jonchaient les abords du café. Ils encombraient le trottoir, obligeant les passants à faire des détours.

À l'intérieur, la salle était aussi bondée et bruyante que sur Terre. Entre les bruits des machines à café et les conversations, il était presque impossible de s'entendre parler. Quant à trouver une place de libre, il ne fallait pas y compter. Il y avait même de la queue pour accéder aux toilettes, donc le code d'accès n'était indiqué nulle part.

« Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est prendre à emporter. On devrait trouver un coin pour s'asseoir au deuxième cercle. On pourra profiter du spectacle comme ça.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à assister à des tortures...

\- C'est le cercle du démon Asmodée.

-...Oh ! D'accord, prenons à emporter ! 

\- Tu as une préférence ?

\- Non, je n'y connais rien...Je prendrai la même chose que toi. »

Le tour des deux visiteuses arriva. Derrière un comptoir, qui surplombait une vitrine débordante de pâtisseries industrielles couvertes de mouches, un barista démoniaque leur demanda ce qu'elles voulaient, d'un ton monocorde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le Machiavel épicé ?

\- Du café, du caramel, du lait et un ingrédient surprise.

\- Hum...c'est du lait de vache ?

\- Nous avons beaucoup de représentants des industries laitières en Enfer, mais il n'y a pas de vache.

\- Bien, on va en prendre deux.

\- En quelle taille ?

\- Grande ?

\- Vous vous trompez de maison. Ici, on commande pas en italien, on réclame comme un démon !

\- C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tapa du poing sur le comptoir. « Tu vas préparer ces cafés ou je t'arrache les dents et je te les fais bouffer une par une !

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ! »

Tandis que le démon sélectionnait deux gobelets décorés du logo rouge, sa comparse demanda à voix basse :

« Comment tu as appris à commander comme ça ?

\- En observant Michael. »

\- Vos noms ? demanda le démon, un feutre vert à la main.

\- Marie et Madeleine. »

La Sainte, dissimulée sous son masque, serra le bras de la Vierge, lui faisant réaliser son faux pas. Même si elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à entrer en Enfer et à accéder au troisième cercle, leur présence n'avait rien d'une visite officielle et elles ne tenaient pas à ce que leurs identités soient découvertes.  
Mais au lieu de sonner l'alerte ou d'appeler la garde, le démon barista fit rouler ses yeux d'un air blasé.

« Ah. Ah. Encore une blague de prénom, trop drôle...Il est même pas midi et j'ai déjà eu trois Jésus, deux Saintes Thérèse et une sœur Emmanuelle...ça va être long aujourd'hui. »


	23. Primal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnage:  
-Cupidon

Cupidon était un ange très occupé. Son rôle de chef des Chérubins ne lui laissait que peu de temps libre. Malgré tout, il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'enseigner l'amour sous toutes ses formes et il embarquait souvent des apprentis dans ses missions.

Il avait été ravi de répondre positivement à la dernière demande de formation qu'il avait reçue et s'était précipité sur Terre pour commencer. Il croyait à l'apprentissage par l'exemple concret, plus qu'aux explications théoriques.

Couché à plat ventre, dissimulé par la végétation, il commençait l'initiation de son élève par une séance d'observation. Jusque-là, celui-ci avait été aussi sérieux qu'appliqué. Il écoutait les consignes et avait même prévu du papyrus et un stylet pour prendre des notes. Il faisait bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas effrayer le groupe de bonobos qui évoluait à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés, les singes vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles. Cupidon adorait les regarder. Ils comptaient parmi ses espèces animales préférées.  
S'ils étaient pacifiques, câlins et affectueux les uns avec les autres, il leur arrivait aussi d'avoir leurs différents. Il suffisait, par exemple, qu'un cueille un fruit convoité par un autre pour qu'une dispute éclate.

« Maintenant, regardez bien ce qu'il va se passer. »

Face aux cris énervés de celui qui se sentait lésé, le second singe se retourna et lui présenta son arrière train.  
D'abord hésitant, le premier finit par se presser contre son dos et entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient, avec son bassin, qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à l'élève de Cupidon.

Les deux singes se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et retournèrent à leurs occupations, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Est-ce que cette femelle et ce mâle viennent de s'accoupler en public ?! » s'esclaffa l'élève.

Cupidon lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas effrayer les singes.

« Je suis désolé de devoir vous contredire, mais ce sont deux mâles. Et on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'accouplement, mais plutôt d'un rapport sexuel pour calmer les tensions.

\- Mais c'est de la luxure !

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Cupidon. La luxure, c'est la recherche du plaisir sexuel sans autre but. Ici, il s'agit d'une marque d'affection entre deux individus appartenant à un même groupe. C'est de l'amour !

\- Ah...La différence est...subtile.

\- Vous verrez, avec un peu d'entraînement, on les distingue facilement. Tenez, il y a deux autres bonobos qui s'y mettent, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

\- Je...Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre le message.

\- Oh ? C'est simple pourtant ! Vous m'avez demandé comment apporter la paix aux êtres humains, voici ma solution : il faut qu'ils prennent exemple sur les bonobos ! Dès qu'un conflit éclate, hop, une petite séance de bête à deux dos, et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je vous assure qu'avec ça, il n'y aura plus aucune guerre !

\- Euh...Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais je ne pense pas que les hommes soient prêts pour ça.

\- Bien au contraire ! Vous avez été conçus pour ça ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que notre Créateur vous ait pourvus d'une prostate hypersensible ?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas encore découvert ce que c'est ? À votre âge ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! C'est le clitoris masculin !

\- Clitoris ?

\- ...Je vois, il va falloir plusieurs cours. Notez déjà le terme pour commencer. »

Cupidon se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son élève pour surveiller ce qu'il écrivait.

« Hum, Jésus ? Ça s'écrit avec un C, pas avec un Q. »


	24. Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
\- Uriel  
\- Cupidon  
\- Métatron  
\- Haniel

La plupart des anges avaient de beaux cheveux. Ce n'était pas une question de chance, ni d'entretien. Ils avaient été créés comme ça et n'étaient pas soumis aux problèmes hormonaux des mortels, ni aux symptômes liés au stress. À part un.

Les problèmes capillaires d'Uriel avaient commencé quand il avait obtenu sa promotion. Il avait découvert qu'entre seconder un archange et être un archange, il y avait une différence qui ne se mesurait pas. Entre ses subordonnés, qui ne bougeaient plus une plume dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, et ses collègues archanges, qui n'en foutaient pas une juste sous son nez, il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre ou s'arracher les cheveux. Uriel avait opté pour la deuxième option. À chaque nouvelle contrariété, ses doigts se crispaient sur ses boucles sombres. Ses épais cheveux frisés avaient vite donné des signes de défrichement, qui n'avaient eu de cesse de s'aggraver.

À la naissance de Jésus, il ne lui restait plus que quelques touffes clairsemées. Personne ne lui en parlait, mais il croisait un peu trop souvent le regard moqueur de Raphaël, dont les cheveux blonds étaient toujours brillants et parfaitement coiffés. Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec eux dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Un bon coup de rasoir mit fin aux mèches survivantes. L'opération effectuée, il se regarda, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans un miroir. Il observa la forme de son crâne, la peau nue, un peu brillante. Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle apparence.

Il hésita avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. Pour s'y rendre, il devait traverser un immense openspace où des centaines de Dominations travaillaient aux nombreux dossiers qui s'accumulaient. Ils synthétisaient les rapports envoyés par les anges gardiens sur Terre et rédigeaient les volumes qui retraçaient la vie des mortels et l'histoire de leurs civilisations. Des documents indispensables au jugement des âmes, qui demandaient une concentration sans faille. Aucune faute n'était permise. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de vouer, par erreur, un innocent aux flammes de l'Enfer, ou, encore pire, d'autoriser un pécheur à franchir les grilles dorées du Paradis.

Uriel s'attendait à subir des rires ou des remarques, mais aucun de ses subordonnées ne leva les yeux sur lui. Il aurait dû s'estimer heureux, et, pourtant, il arriva à son bureau avec le curieux sentiment d'être transparent. Il consulta son agenda pour se rappeler les tâches de la journée. 11H, réunion avec les chefs de chœur. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau nue de son crâne, deux plumes se détachèrent de son aile droite.

***

Uriel aurait dû s'en douter, ni Michael, ni Raphaël n'avaient daigné montrer le bout de leurs nez. Comble du comble, ils n'avaient envoyé ni mot d'excuse, ni suppléant. Quant à Gabriel, il était resté une minute, le temps de couvrir la table de paillettes, avant de se précipiter dehors en hurlant : « Relativité !!! ».  
Il y avait longtemps qu'Uriel avait renoncé à comprendre.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les chefs de choeur qui avaient répondu à la convocation: Métatron pour les Séraphins, Cupidon pour les Chérubins et Haniel pour les Principautés. Ils étaient quatre, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Même s'il y en avait un sur le lot, dont, finalement, Uriel aurait préféré se passer. Accoudé à la table, Cupidon le scrutait avec attention :

« Il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi, Uriel.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur l'ordre du jour, s'il te plait ?

\- C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je te rappelle que la Vierge Marie et l'Enfant Jésus se trouvent toujours en Egypte et qu'il est grand temps qu'ils rentrent en Judée !

\- Est-ce que tu as changé de toge ? Elle me paraît plus blanche...

\- Ce n'est pas la question !!! »

Métatron, qui, attaché à son rôle de Saint Esprit, ne quittait plus son apparence de gros pigeon blanc, leva son aile.

« J'espère que ce que tu as à demander concerne notre problème, le prévient Uriel.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, tu as la parole.

\- Tu ne portais pas des sandales fermées avant ? »

Uriel s'étouffa presque de rage.

***

Malgré l'absence des archanges qui causaient, en général, le plus de soucis, la réunion avait paru très longue à Uriel. Il avait bien cru qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à conclure et qu'il allait falloir organiser de nouveaux groupes de travail.

C'était Haniel qui avait apporté la solution en suggérant qu'il était temps pour Hérode, le roi qui avait ordonné le massacre des innocents afin de détruire le fils de Dieu, d'aller rejoindre la place qui lui était réservée, depuis longtemps, en Enfer.  
Métatron et Cupidon s'étaient empressés de quitter la salle. Resté seul avec Haniel, Uriel osa se rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'elle réunissait ses notes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais m'occuper de prévenir Azraël, le coupa la chef des Principautés, pour qu'elle envoie au plus vite un de ses psychopompes.

\- Je...merci. »

Elle leva son regard froid sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire à qui que ce soit.

« Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi. »

Uriel sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était restée calme et imperturbable tandis que Métatron et Cupidon le harcelaient, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi.

« Tu n'es pas aussi hésitant d'habitude. J'espère que tu vas te reprendre. »

Uriel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'y avait que la vérité qui blessait et Haniel ne prenait de pinces avec personne. Sans considération pour son désarroi, elle prit ses documents et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna :

« Par contre, très bien ta nouvelle coiffure. »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas la honte qui colora les joues d'Uriel.


	25. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
-Cocoto  
-Valafar

Après des milliers d'années passées au cercle de l'Avarice, Valafar avait fini par demander sa mutation. Le capitalisme avait eu raison d'elle. Elle était douée pour corrompre les mortels, mais c'était devenu trop facile. Les humains étaient prêts à tout pour s'enrichir. Produits financiers véreux, actions toxiques, fonds d'investissement polluants, ils consommaient à un rythme effréné sans se soucier de l'avenir de la planète, ni de la vie de leur prochain. Ses chiffres étaient excellents et, pourtant, elle partait travailler avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait du mal à dormir et avait commencé à regarder des vidéos de chatons sur youtube. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

En bon démon, elle n'avait pas posé de préavis de départ. Elle avait abandonné son poste du jour au lendemain, avait brûlé ses cravates et s'était inscrite à l'UPC (*) de Pandaemonium. Les formations de reconversion proposées lui avaient permis de s'intéresser à un domaine éloigné de la finance.

En tant que nouvelle recrue du deuxième cercle, Valafar était très fière d'avoir rempli sa première carte de bingo. De permanence au bureau des défis pornographiques, Cocoto se fit un plaisir d'enregistrer ce bon résultat, très encourageant pour la nouvelle carrière de la démone.  
Pour commencer, elle avait choisi un thème ardu : la carte "sans wc". Les cases, barrées de croix rouges, exposaient les lieux publics où pousser les mortels à se livrer à la débauche, avec une consigne à respecter : ne pas les laisser utiliser les toilettes. Avion, tgv, bar, théâtre, restaurant trois étoiles, aucun n'avait échappé à Valafar. À la clé, des arrestations, des plaintes, des vidéos compromettantes et des dizaines d'âmes entachées à jamais.

« Tout s'est mal passé ?

\- Terrible. Je sais que je suis encore loin du record, mais je me suis éclatée !

\- Les résultats de Mara sont durs à égaler, mais c'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition ! l'encouragea Cocoto.

\- Mara ? s'étonna Valafar. Je croyais qu'Asmodée dominait la compétition.

\- Asmodée ? Notre maîtresse à tous est hors concours ! C'est lui qui invente les grilles, et on peut dire qu'il y met de sa personne. Il tient à tout tester lui-même. »

Le démon passa en revue plusieurs fiches cartonnées.

« Tu veux laquelle pour continuer ? On en a avec des thèmes macabres, avec Halloween qui approche, c'est de saison. »

Il tendit à Valafar une carte où les araignées côtoyaient les bonbons et les cercueils. Elle examina une des cases.

« Dans une tombe, avec un prêtre, lut-elle à voix haute. Je crois que je me souviens de cette histoire. Asmodée s'est surpassé, on en a entendu parlé jusqu'à Pandaemonium...C'était le jour de l'enterrement d'un président, non ? »

Cocoto approuva, les yeux pétillants d'admiration.

« Un tel mouvement de panique dans un cimetière, ça ne s'était encore jamais vu ! Ils ont dû envoyer l'armée !

\- Vraiment ? Asmodée a réussi à leur échapper ?

\- Leur échapper ? Cocoto éclata de rire. Ça se voit que tu es nouvelle ici ! »

Il sélectionna une douzaine de cartes de bingo.

« C'est en cette glorieuse occasion qu'il a inventé la plupart des thèmes militaires ! »

(* Université des Péchés Capitaux.)


	26. Licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
\- Michael  
\- Le chiot  
\- Le dragon

En dehors des coups de pieds, de genoux, de poings et de tête, l'Archange Michael fuyait les contacts physiques. En particulier avec Lucifer qui, lui, insistait pour le toucher, le caresser, voir pire l'embrasser.  
Le Diable avait de la ressource. Malgré une défense agressive, il était parvenu à son but deux ou trois fois. Même si Michael aurait préféré en effacer toute trace de sa mémoire, son esprit, ce traitre, y revenait sans cesse. Les images réapparaissaient dès qu'il fermait les paupières ou à des moments incongrus où rien, pourtant, ne pouvait l'y avoir fait penser. Il était de plus en plus distrait. Il avait failli se prendre un javelot lancé par Manakel à l'entrainement. La commandante des Puissances avait beau être d'une efficacité redoutable, de là à surprendre le général des armées célestes, ça devenait inquiétant.

S'il n'y avait eu que les images encore, il aurait pu les chasser, telles de mauvais cauchemars, mais les sensations prenaient le relai. C'était comme-ci Lucifer était de nouveau collé à lui, ses mains immobilisant ses poignets et sa bouche pressée contre la sienne. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? Il avait eu une absence, un moment de faiblesse inexcusable dont cette raclure avait profité. Il ressentait ce qui se passait sans pouvoir réagir. La langue de Lucifer glissait sur ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Il s'était laissé dominer, emporté par les sensations et les réactions de son bas-ventre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, il détestait Lucifer, haïssait son contact, même si sa langue était douce...Il mentait quand il disait qu'il trouvait ça désagréable. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que lui, archange, se complaisait dans le péché...Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus grave, mentir ou laisser le Diable en personne l'embrasser, puis lui lécher le nez, les joues, les paupières...

Michael fronça les sourcils. La scène ne s'était pas déroulée comme ça. Il avait trouvé la volonté de repousser Lucifer, il ne l'avait pas laissé lui baver sur le menton, il n'avait pas été faible à ce point là.

Il ouvrit un œil et reconnut une truffe noire et humide. Le chiot avait grimpé sur le lit sans autorisation et s'appliquait à lui nettoyer le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait sur sa peau, mais ça avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Le chiot jappa de joie en constatant que son maître était réveillé. Michael lui répondit avec moins d'enthousiasme. Il émit un juron à damner un saint et se retourna lourdement.

« Dégage de là ! »

Le chiot se mit à geindre, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » gronda Michael.

Il attendit d'entendre l'animal descendre du lit pour tenter de se rendormir. Essayant de penser à des choses agréables, il se mit à compter les épées, les armées, les champs de bataille...

***

Assis près de la porte de la chambre, le dragon regarda passer le chiot, la queue entre les pattes. Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour la boule de poils. Il n'avait pas été consulté lors de son adoption, alors qu'il était là depuis bien plus longtemps ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais mis une patte dans la maison. Mais l'Ennemi avait été très clair sur la question : le chiot allait rester et ils allaient devoir apprendre à cohabiter.  
La plupart du temps, le dragon feignait de l'ignorer, même quand il se couchait au beau milieu de son panier et ne lui laissait qu'une petite place où se recroqueviller.

Entendre gémir la bestiole l'avait attiré jusqu'à la chambre. Il espérait qu'il soit en mauvaise posture, qu'il ait fait une bêtise assez énorme pour se faire renvoyer. Il constata, déçu, qu'il essayait juste d'attirer l'attention de son maître, encore couché ce loir. Il devait avoir envie de sortir ou il avait faim, c'était difficile à dire avec lui. L'Ennemi cédait à la plupart de ses caprices, mais, ce matin, il résistait. Pourtant, le dragon ne pouvait pas donner tort au chiot : l'heure du petit déjeuner était plus que passée et sa propre gamelle demeurait vide.

Il se rapprocha du lit à pas lourds. Certes, ça n'avait pas fonctionné pour le chiot, mais ça valait tout de même la peine d'essayer. Il pencha la tête sur l'archange, ouvrit la gueule, déroula sa langue et lui couvrit tout le haut du corps de bave.


	27. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
...plein.
> 
> (suite de 26 - Licking)

Michael avait cédé. Il s'était levé, avait nourri le dragon et le chiot et les avait amenés faire une longue promenade. À présent, il pouvait se détendre.

Il avait ouvert une des portes-fenêtres du salon et s'était assis sur les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la terrasse. Il disposait d'une belle vue sur le quartier des Puissances, un spectacle à couper le souffle, mais il préférait se concentrer sur l'épée qu'il tenait entre ses jambes. La lame était parfaite. Malgré tous les combats auxquels elle avait participé, elle n'en gardait aucune trace, pas le moindre accro ne se distinguait sur sa surface. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Michael d'en examiner chaque centimètre et de passer une pierre à aiguiser sur ses deux tranchants. C'était un rituel qui lui tenait à cœur, un moment privilégié où il était seul avec elle, et...

« Ouaf ! »

Le chiot se tenait non loin de lui. Il le fixait avec insistance en agitant la queue. Il aboya encore, partit dans le couloir, revint. Michael ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait. À cette heure, en général, il dormait, comme le dragon. Roulé en boule dans un panier adapté à sa taille, le saurien excédé poussa un tel soupir qu'il expulsa, de ses naseaux, un nuage de fumée noire. Il se redressa, arrondit le dos pour s'étirer, puis se recoucha dans une autre position.

Le chiot continuait ses allers-retours, excité par une chose que Michael ne pouvait pas voir. Il se hissa sur ses pieds, et se décida à suivre l'animal. L'épée à la main, il espérait qu'il s'agisse d'un intrus sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Le chiot le guida jusqu'à la chambre et alla poser son museau sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de ce qui l'intriguait.

Michael fut déçu de découvrir une boîte en carton bleu clair. Elle n'était pas là quand il était parti, il en était sûr. Quelqu'un avait dû la déposer sur les draps pendant son absence. Il n'avait rien demandé pourtant, et il refusait tous les cadeaux adressés à "Saint Michel". Uriel en avait été réduit à remplir tout un hall d'exposition et à organiser des visites thématiques.

Il aurait dû prendre la boîte et le balancer par la fenêtre, mais le chiot avait l'air tellement curieux de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il en geignait d'impatience et, s'il continuait à agiter la queue comme ça, il allait finir par se la casser.  
Il souleva le couvercle avec prudence, craignant que le paquet vienne de Gabriel. Rien ne lui explosa au visage. La boîte était remplie d'un inoffensif papier de soie blanc. Il dut l'écarter pour découvrir les vêtements qu'il protégeait.  
Raphaël insistait pour lui en donner, mais il ne prenait jamais la peine de les emballer, et ce n'était pas son style habituel. Du tissu bleu très doux, des dentelles fines, des rubans, des plumes....Michael déplia les pièces sur le lit. Il identifia un bustier fermé par des lacets. Il était assez facile de comprendre qu'il se mettait autour du torse. Pour le reste...Il souleva un triangle de tissu brodé, le tourna dans plusieurs sens, tira sur les fils élastiques qui y étaient accrochés. Ça lui disait quelque chose. Il l'abaissa pour le placer au niveau de son entre-jambe et en évaluer la taille.

Le chiot poussa un aboiement enthousiaste qui le fit sursauter. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il remarqua une carte en papier nacré qui trainait dans la boîte. Il la prit et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits.

***

Il y avait des jours où Lucifer aurait donné cher pour le plus être à la tête des Enfers, en particulier quand il se retrouvait assis à une table avec Mammon d'un côté et Asmodée de l'autre. L'atmosphère était électrique. Méphistophélès, qui, en tant qu'avocat, devait assister Lucifer, avait prétendu avoir une boule de poils coincée dans la gorge pour quitter la scène et ne plus revenir. À sa droite, la démone de l'Avarice, accompagnée d'une armée d'avocats aux dents longues, aurait glacé le sang des capitalistes les plus chevronnés. À sa gauche, Asmodée avait osé venir seul, sans défenseur. Vêtu d'un tailleur dont la jupe était beaucoup trop courte, il suçotait un crayon d'une façon qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi sugestive.

Lucifer essayait de se concentrer sur le dossier dont les pièces étaient étalées devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce problème de droits d'auteur qui opposait les deux démons, mais devait faire en sorte qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, surtout Mammon qui sautait sur la moindre faiblesse pour en tirer profit.

« Nous attendons toujours ton avis, lui rappela-t-elle, d'un ton glacial. Ai-je besoin de répéter que le temps c'est de l'argent ? »

Lucifer eut soudain l'impression que sa cravate était trop serrée autour de son cou. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à l'insistance d'Adramelech et enfiler ce costume.

« Eh bien, ça me paraît simple. »

Il tourna plusieurs pages, couvertes de chiffres et de colonnes, qui devaient lui en apprendre plus sur l'économie de la pornographie sur internet, et qui étaient aussi claires pour lui que l'homélie d'un pape.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire appel à moi. »

Mammon fit pianoter ses griffes sur la table.

« Tu conclues donc que j'ai raison.

\- N'essaye pas de l'influencer ! » la prévint Asmodée.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil vers Lucifer.

« J'ai le droit de réclamer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me contredire ? »

Il déplia, puis replia ses longues jambes fuselées. Bien sûr, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

« Euh, je... »

Le pianotage de Mammon s'accentua, ses avocats prenaient des notes, Asmodée léchait son crayon...Lucifer était à deux doigts de réclamer un verre d'eau bénite quand la porte de la salle de réunion fut violemment projetée hors de ses gonds. Elle alla s'écraser sur une dizaine d'avocats que personne ne regretterait.

Une tornade blonde déboula dans la salle. Lucifer avait souhaité une interruption, mais pas à ce point là. Il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître Michael quand il grimpa sur la table, piétina tout sur son passage, et fondit sur lui. Il agrippa sa cravate et le souleva presque de son siège. Lucifer se maudit encore plus d'avoir mis ce costume.

Michael lui hurla, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage :

« Là ! C'est le coup de trop !!! »

L'épée qu'il brandissait de sa main libre ne présageait rien de bon quant à la suite des événements.

« Quoi encore ?!

\- Fais pas comme si tu savais pas !!!

\- J'ai rien fait ! Tu vas pas venir me tabasser à chaque fois tu te lèves du pied gauche, si ?!

\- Les dégâts vont encore se chiffrer en millions. » évalua Mammon.

Contrairement à ses avocats, qui avaient pris la fuite en hurlant, elle n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Elle avait sorti la calculatrice qui ne la quittait jamais et avait déjà commencé à faire une estimation de la future facture.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ?! »

Michael lâcha Lucifer pour sortir de sa poche un triangle en tissu bleu muni de ficelles. Il le brandit sous le nez du Diable, qui resta sans réaction, contrairement à Asmodée qui poussa une sorte de couinement.

« Excellent choix, Michael ! »

Le démon de la Luxure était, lui aussi, resté. Les coudes sur la table et le menton appuyé sur les mains, il observait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ses dernières rencontres avec l'Archange n'avaient pas été glorieuses, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de déclarer, ravi :

« C'est tout à fait ta couleur ! Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour te voir porter ce string ! »

Michael tourna son regard meurtrier vers lui.

***

Accoudé à la terrasse qui bordait la demeure de la Vierge Marie, l'Archange Raphaël profitait de la vue sur le Paradis. Une tasse de café -qu'il faisait passer pour du thé- à la main, il était dans une petite bulle de calme, bien loin de l'agitation qui régnait dans les quartiers des anges. Les Dominations s'agitaient en tous sens, comme des fourmis, et les Puissances étaient sur le pied de guerre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Marie était sortie de chez elle. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un short. Encore à moitié endormie, elle bailla et se frotta les paupières.

« L'Apocalypse. »

Réveillée d'un coup, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Déjà ? Tu rigoles ?

\- C'est ce que tout le monde a l'air de le penser. Michael est en train de ravager les Enfers, sans préavis. Ça va encore foutre un bordel pas possible dans les relations diplomatiques. Uriel a déclaré l'état d'urgence. Il espère résoudre le conflit en limitant au maximum les dégâts...

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller ?

\- Si, si... »

Raphaël but une gorgée de café, lentement.

Marie s'installa à côté de lui pour observer le spectacle. Malgré la distance, ils pouvaient entendre Uriel hurler.

« Ils ne sont pas près de trouver le vrai responsable...

\- Aucun risque. » approuva Marie.

Raphaël se tourna vers elle.

« Comment tu as trouvé sa taille ?

\- J'ai été mariée et je suis mère d'un fils, je te rappelle. Je sais habiller un homme.

\- J'espère vraiment pour toi que Michael ne découvrira jamais la vérité.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il avait perdu son armure, j'ai juste voulu l'aider à la remplacer !

\- Tu l'imagines vraiment se battre habillé comme ça ? »

Le regard de Marie se perdit dans le vide et elle sourit.

« Oh oui, très bien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il partage ta vision des choses.

\- Il ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à moi, je suis au-dessus de tout soupçon !

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ?

\- J'ai laissé une carte dans le paquet. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir donner d'autres précisions, Raphaël insista :

\- En quoi ça te protège des représailles ?

\- J'ai écrit : "Pour remplacer ton armure, bisou, Lucy."

Raphaël dévisagea Marie pendant un long moment.

« Je crois que ton auréole s'est éteinte.

\- Hein ? »

La sainte se tordit le cou pour voir le cercle jaune qui, depuis son ascension, flottait à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva une main et tapota l'arc avec son index. L'auréole grésilla, et clignota deux fois avant de se rallumer.

« Ça doit être un faux contact.

\- Sûrement... »


	28. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
\- Cocoto  
\- Asmodée

« Ainsi s'achève notre visite. Je vois qu'elle vous a fait de l'effet. Tous ces petits popols au garde-à-vous, c'est mignon ! Hélas pour vous, en tant que damnés, vous n'aurez droit à aucun de ces délicieux plaisirs ! »

Le démon Cocoto couva d'un regard amusé les défunts nus, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler leurs érections. Il leur avait montré des scènes qui dépassaient leurs rêves érotiques les plus fous. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir au cours de leurs vies, même dans les recoins les plus sombres d'internet, ne les avait préparés à ce que les démons du cercle de la Luxure étaient capables de faire. Cocoto les plongeait dans un état de frustration extrême avant de passer aux punitions plus sérieuses. Il adorait son job.

« Eh ! Ça va ma poulette ? »

Il aimait aussi quand son boss venait lui rendre visite par surprise. Il salua l'arrivée d'Asmodée par un cri aigu qui fit reculer les damnés.

« C'est toi qui es de corvée avec les nouveaux ?

\- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas ! J'aime m'occuper des nouveaux arrivants ! Ils sont tellement...Je ne peux pas dire innocents, mais...tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Inconscients ?

\- Oui, c'est plutôt ça ! Tu veux participer à leur initiation ? »

Asmodée s'étira, tel un chat venant de se lever.

« Je suis un peu fatigué. Je crois que je vais rentrer me faire une soirée tranquille devant la télé, avec une tisane.

\- Tu...ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Cocoto.

Le visage d'Asmodée s'éclaira de ce sourire pour lequel plusieurs papes s'étaient retrouvés en Enfer.

« Nan, je te fais marcher ! J'organise une séance de fisting chez moi, en petit comité. »

Il examina les poings massifs et les longues griffes manucurées de Cocoto.

« Ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

\- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! »

Asmodée s'éloigna en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Ça commence dans une heure ! Ne tarde pas trop !

\- J'expédie cette fournée, et j'arrive ! »

Cocoto se retourna vers le groupe de damnés, en sautillant presque sur ses talons aiguilles.

« Comme vous avez de la chance ! Votre premier jour et vous avez pu voir notre maitresse à tous ! Le grand ! L'unique ! Le sulfureux Asmodée !!! »

Il fut le seul à applaudir.

« Il a l'air d'une tante, maugréa un damné, qui ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

\- Ah ? Je peux me tromper, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a pas de neveu, ni de nièce.

\- Je veux dire que c'est un inverti ! Un homosexuel ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que les Enfers en soient plein, mais moi, je suis un bon hétérosexuel ! Je comprends pas ce que je fais là !

\- Être gay ne vous condamne pas à brûler en Enfer. Il faut vous sortir ces idées archaïques de la tête.

\- C'est ce que dit la Bible pourtant ! Le Lévitique est clair ! "Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme, comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination."

\- Vous aimez bien sortir des passages de leur contexte historique et politique, par contre, les trucs les plus simples, comme "tu ne tueras point", bizarrement ça veut pas rentrer...

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites du chapitre 6, verset 9 des Corinthiens ? "Ne savez-vous pas que les injustes n'hériteront pas du royaume de Dieu ? Ne vous y trompez pas: ni ceux qui vivent dans l'immoralité sexuelle, ni les idolâtres, ni les adultères, ni les travestis, ni les homosexuels..." récita le fornicateur.

\- Alors, là, si vous préférez les commentaires de Paul de Tarse à l'enseignement de J.C, je ne peux rien pour vous. D'ailleurs, je vais vous donner un scoop : Paul est chez nous ! Dévoiement de la parole divine, il a pris cher ! Croyez-moi, à côté de sa punition, la vôtre c'est du pipi de chat. D'ailleurs, en parlant de votre punition, il est grand temps que je vous la révèle ! Pour avoir, toute votre vie durant, trompé vos légitimes épouses et harcelé de nombreuses femmes, vous êtes condamnés à la position sexuelle la plus barbante, celle du missionnaire, jusqu'au Jugement dernier ! »

Sa révélation fut accueillie par des murmures moroses. Un des damnés maugréa :

« Passer toute l'éternité à coucher avec ma femme ? C'est vraiment l'Enfer...

\- Vos épouses ne sont pas ici, le détrompa Cocoto. Elles vous ont supportés assez longtemps, elles ont droit au Paradis. Mettez-vous bien en rang, voilà, comme à l'école.

\- Jamais je pourrai bander ! protesta un des fornicateurs.

\- C'est les Enfers ici, pas le Purgatoire, rappela le démon, en l'aidant à se placer sur une croix rouge dessinée sur le sol. On ne va pas vous laisser faire tout le travail. »

Le damné se trouvait juste en-dessous d'une ouverture pratiquée dans le plafond rocheux. Une tentacule visqueuse en émergea avec un bruit de succion. Elle s'enroula autour du corps nu du défunt et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il disparut en hurlant.

Cocoto cocha une des cases de sa liste.

« Au suivant ! »


	29. Size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Personnages:  
\- Jésus  
\- Asmodée

Dans le désert, Jésus était assis sur un rocher. Le jour, le soleil lui brûlait la peau, la nuit, il grelottait sous la voute étoilée.  
Il souffrait de la faim, de la soif, mais, ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était le calme. Ce désert était plus peuplé que Jérusalem. C'était à croire que tous les démons des Enfers s'y étaient donné rendez-vous. Du plus petit diablotin au plus grand seigneur du sombre empire, ils essayaient de le tenter, en lui offrant des richesses au-delà de son imagination, des pouvoirs fabuleux, la gloire éternelle ou les trônes de tous les royaumes de la Terre.

Une démone, aux cornes enroulées sur le crâne, lui avait même promis plus d'or que le monde ne devait en contenir. Elle avait changé les grains de sable en pièces et les étoiles en diamants...Il lui avait demandé de tout donner aux pauvres. Elle était partie en le traitant de "communiste". Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle lui avait fait vraiment très peur. Il avait presque accueilli avec soulagement le démon suivant, même si les plats aux fumets enivrants et les boissons fraîches qu'il lui avait proposés avaient bien failli le faire craquer. Son ventre grognait encore à l'idée de ce qu'il avait refusé. Penser aux malheureux qui mourraient de faim dans le monde l'avait aidé à tenir.

Le soleil se couchait derrière les dunes. Jésus se préparait à une nuit agitée quand un nouveau tentateur fit son apparition. Sa silhouette se dessina, caressée par les derniers rayons de lumière dorée. Jésus trouvait toutes les créatures de Dieu belles, sans exception. Même l'araignée la plus cauchemardesque trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Mais ce démon surpassait tout. Il avait une chevelure épaisse, couronnée de fines cornes qui se dressaient vers le ciel, un regard envoûtant, souligné de noir, des lèvres charnues, un corps parfait, musclé et sans défaut. Jésus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau...ni d'aussi nu. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il dissimula son visage entre ses mains.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance. Tu vas découvrir des plaisirs au-delà de... »

Asmodée n'eut pas le temps de finir sa présentation, Jésus le coupa :

« Je suis désolé, mais vous pouvez partir ? S'il vous plait ? »

Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle le démon de la Luxure s'attendait. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé à exercer ses talents sur le Christ.

« Fais-moi confiance, bientôt, tu vas me supplier de rester ! »

Il ne comptait plus les hommes et les femmes qu'il avait rendu fous de désir. Ils tombaient comme des mouches, c'était si facile de les pousser au péché et de condamner leurs âmes immortelles aux flammes de l'Enfer.

« Je...je pense pas non. Ce...c'est pas possible...C'est...c'est vraiment trop gros... »

Asmodée n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Jésus détacha une main de son visage le temps de faire un signe vers le bas.  
Le regard d'Asmodée tomba sur son érection, qui se dressait fièrement entre ses jambes, prête à l'action.

« Oh ? »

Il referma sa main sur son membre gonflé et le caressa de haut en bas. S'il n'avait pas à rougir de sa virilité, elle restait proportionnée à son corps. Il y avait, au deuxième cercle, des démons qui exhibaient des pénis aux tailles bien plus démesurées, parfois en plusieurs exemplaires, et avec des formes pour le moins originales.

« Oui, elle est plus grande que la moyenne, mais ça reste raisonnable. Y'a largement plus...

\- Je veux pas savoir ! » s'étrangla Jésus.

Le charme était rompu. Asmodée lâcha son sexe et fit apparaître un pagne pour dissimuler ses avantages. Il alla s'assoir près de Jésus sur le rocher. Le Christ se recroquevilla de son côté et essaya de se faire le plus petit possible.

« J'préférerais que vous restiez un peu plus loin, si ça vous embête pas.

\- Ça va, panique pas. Je l'ai rangée, tu ne risques rien. »

Jésus risqua un coup d'oeil entre ses doigts pour vérifier, mais il n'abaissa pas pour autant ses mains.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses comme une vierge effarouchée. Tu n'en avais jamais vu une aussi grosse avant ? »

Jésus secoua la tête en guise de négation.

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je t'assure qu'avec assez de préliminaires et du lubrifiant, ça rentre sans problème ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut avec moi. » Il révéla une fiole, remplie d'huile parfumée, pour prouver ses dires. « Ou, si tu préfères être au-dessus, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Je peux aussi prendre une apparence féminine. Vu que tu passes ton temps entouré d'hommes, je ne pensais pas que... »

Jésus renifla, les épaules secouées de tremblements convulsifs.

« ...Je veux ma maman. »

Il se mit à sangloter, tel un enfant perdu.

Gêné, Asmodée hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il scruta le désert pour vérifier que personne ne les observait. Puis, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Jésus pour tenter de le réconforter.


	30. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences
> 
> Personnages:  
\- Raphaël  
\- Marie

« Raphaël ? Tu comptes t'assoir quand ? »

Autour de la table ovale avaient pris place les chefs des choeurs angéliques. Cette fois, seul Gabriel manquait à l'appel. Même Michael, avec son épée et sa mauvaise humeur, était présent.

Tous regardaient avec curiosité le chef des Autorités qui, debout derrière le siège qui lui était attribué, sirotait une tasse de thé, noir et corsé.

« Ta sollicitude me touche, Uriel, mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien comme ça.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Assis-toi qu'on puisse commencer, on a déjà pris assez de retard.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de moi ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'installer, si je dois repartir aussitôt. »

Uriel posa ses mains à plat sur la table. L'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas s'énerver était visible.

« Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te convier à cette réunion, si ta présence n'était pas essentielle. Je te rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, que son thème est la rédaction de ce que nous avons décidé d'appeler "Le Nouveau Testament". Est-ce que nous avons besoin, pour accomplir cette tâche cruciale pour le futur de l'humanité, du chef des Autorités, le choeur angélique qui a la charge de conserver le savoir et la culture ? Je pense que oui. »

Avant que Raphaël ne trouve quoi rétorquer, Michael intervint :

« Il n'y a pas de démon ou de dragon à affronter ? »

Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de son arme fétiche.

« Pas au sens littéral du terme, non, reconnut Uriel.

\- Donc, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Michael se leva sans attendre. Il attrapa le poignet de Raphaël et, en tirant d'un coup sec, il le força à s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'il laissait libre. L'Archange poussa un cri étranglé. Sans s'en préoccuper, Michael quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui, assez fort pour faire trembler les murs. Mais ce fut Raphaël qui monopolisa l'attention des autres anges. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, agrippé à sa tasse de thé, qui avait perdu une grande partie de son contenu, il avait le visage crispé par la douleur.

Cupidon se pencha sur lui pour demander :

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Raphaël couina un "oui" peu convainquant.

***

Un peu plus tôt, sur Terre, Marie avait entamé la préparation du déjeuner. Ses journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Réveiller Jésus et Joseph pour qu'ils soient à l'heure au travail, faire le marché, préparer les repas, nettoyer la maison, les tâches ménagères s'enchaînaient et elle ne voyait pas le temps filer. Elle remarquait à peine le changement des saisons. Elle attisa les braises dans l'âtre avant de retourner à la pâte à pain qu'elle travaillait. Les mains couvertes de farine, elle répétait des gestes qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Je te salue, Marie, et tout le reste...Tu vas bien ? »

La Vierge ne cilla pas. Elle continua à pétrir son pain. Un Archange venait d'apparaître dans sa cuisine, et alors ? Elle en avait vu d'autres. Raphaël, par contre, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré.

« Marie ? »

Il se pencha par dessus son épaule, elle se concentra pour ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Tu m'entends ? »

Il agita la main sous son nez, fit claquer ses doigts. Elle malaxa la pâte un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

« Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne fonctionne plus ? »

Elle pria en silence pour qu'il comprenne le message et s'en aille, mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi vite.

Il enfonça son index dans la chair de son bras, assez fort pour lui faire mal. Elle poussa un cri outré et lui jeta une poignée de farine en guise de représailles. Il l'évita de justesse, en faisant un bond en arrière.

« Je sais que t'es là, espèce de crétin ! T'as pas compris que je fais exprès de t'ignorer ?! »

Il eut le culot de paraître étonné.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

\- Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'apparaître pour que je me pâme ? Ça va les chevilles ?!

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je croyais que mes visites te faisaient plaisir...

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu es venu ?

\- La dernière fois... »

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, elle s'empara d'une serviette pour essuyer la farine qui tachait ses mains.

« C'est flou, admit-il.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Hum...pendant l'été, il me semble...

\- Bravo ! Pendant l'été ! Il y a deux ans !!! »

Elle lui jeta la serviette à la tête. Il écarta le tissu avec surprise.

« Euh...Tu es sûre que ça fait aussi longtemps ? Je...

\- Crois-moi, j'ai compté !

« On...on ne perçoit pas le temps de le même façon au Paradis...

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu aurais au moins pu envoyer des nouvelles ! Je vois le genre ! Une mère de famille au foyer, c'est moins intéressant qu'une jeune innocente à déniaiser, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, écoute, je suis désolé, j'ai... J'ai été très occupé. »

Peu convaincue, elle se détourna de lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise de la voir aussi en colère.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? Je ferai ce que tu voudras... »

Elle le considéra du coin de l'oeil.

« Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Si c'est en mon pouvoir... »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, savourant son air perdu. Il était si détendu d'habitude, si fier de lui, si imbu de sa personne.

« Pose tes mains sur la table, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Celle qui est couverte de farine ?

\- Tu en vois une autre ? »

Raphaël s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« Penche-toi un peu plus. »

Il se cambra et elle laissa son regard glisser sur le bas de son dos. En deux ans, il n'avait pas changé.

« Comme ça ?

\- Oui, bien, regarde devant toi. Ne te retourne pas !

\- D'accord, d'accord. »

Il lui obéit et ne la vit donc pas prendre le gourdin, court et épais, qu'elle utilisait pour battre le linge, quand elle allait faire la lessive à la rivière. Il ne la vit pas non plus se positionner derrière lui, ni lever son arme, ni l'abattre sur ses fesses...Le cri qu'il poussa résonna dans toute la maison.


	31. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Personnages:  
\- Lucifer  
\- Michael
> 
> Suite de 27. Lingerie
> 
> (Voilà, c'est fini !)

La taverne était l'un des rares endroits neutres de l'univers, où les anges et les démons pouvaient se rencontrer et discuter. Tant qu'ils ne se battaient pas, Cassiel, la patronne, n'était pas du genre à fourrer son nez dans les affaires qui ne la regardaient pas. Et s'ils osaient s'affronter à l'intérieur, elle était tout à fait capable de les mettre dehors. "Pas de tentation, pas de bénédiction", c'était la règle, gravée sur une planche accrochée derrière le bar.  
À cette heure, la salle était calme. Quelques diablotins voletaient, en faisant attention à ne pas renverser leurs consommations, un démon affrontait une principauté au billard et une ange-gardien, assise à une table, essayait de rédiger un rapport pour expliquer pourquoi son dernier protégé était tombé d'une falaise en se prenant en selfie. Tous évitaient soigneusement de regarder deux clients, assis sur des tabourets près du comptoir.  
  
Lucifer pressait une poche de glace contre son front, espérant calmer la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Cassiel la lui avait fournie sans poser de question et sans se moquer.

« Tu pourrais utiliser tes neurones avant de frapper ? Si tu penses vraiment que je suis coupable, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment j'ai fait pour entrer au Paradis ! »

Michael délaissa sa pinte de bière pour grogner sa réponse :

« Ce serait pas la première fois...

\- Quand j'ai essayé de remonter, j'ai demandé poliment. J'ai même poireauté en salle d'attente !

\- T'aurais pu envoyer un de tes larbins.

\- Certes, ils ne brillent pas par leur intelligence, mais il n'y en a aucun d'assez suicidaire pour accepter d'aller livrer un cadeau à...Comment ils t'appellent en ce moment ? La brute, le psychopathe, la menace, le fléau, le mal-bai...embouché...

\- Ouais, j'admets, c'est plutôt ton genre de conneries.

\- D'accord, puisque tu insistes, suivons ta logique. Admettons que j'ai réussi à me déguiser ou à me faufiler en douce entre deux nonnes ou que Pierre, dans un moment d'égarement, m'ait laissé passer sans sonner l'alarme, comment j'ai fait pour tout traverser ? Je suis passé, sans me faire repérer, par les quartiers des Saints, des Principautés, des Dominations et des Séraphins pour arriver jusqu'à celui des Puissances, des gardes surarmés et surentraînés, spécialisés dans le cassage de démons... »

Le regard de Michael se fit encore plus soupçonneux :

« Tu connais bien la géographie du ciel...

\- J'ai vécu là, je te rappelle ! J'ai même participé à la conception, pendant que tu boudais dans ton coin, parce que l'architecture, "c'est pas ton truc", cita t-il en imitant le ton d'un adolescent pénible. Enfin, ça n'explique pas comment j'ai réussi à grimper jusqu'à chez toi et par quel miracle je me suis glissé dans ta chambre, sans attirer l'attention de ton dragon, que tu m'as piqué d'ailleurs, mais on reviendra là-dessus une autre fois...Alors ? Tu as une explication ?

\- T'es qu'un sale serpent. »

Argument imparable. Lucifer abaissa la poche de glace pour pouvoir prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin, un cru épais qu'il n'avait plus goûté depuis le chute de l'Empire romain. Son mal de crâne ne faisait qu'empirer. Il commençait à avoir envie d'un alcool plus fort, la dernière création de Belzébuth par exemple, celle qui faisait des ravages dans tous les cercles des Enfers. De là où il était assis, il pouvait voir la bouteille posée sur une étagère derrière le bar. Il reconnaissait l'étiquette décorée d'un dessin de mouche qui surplombait des avertissements quasi illisibles.  
Michael avait presque fini sa pinte de bière. Même quand il s'agissait de choisir des boissons, ils avaient des visions différentes, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre. Lucifer poursuivit malgré tout :

« Même si j'étais parvenu jusqu'à ton lit, tu crois que je me serais contenté, après tous ces efforts, de déposer un paquet contenant de la lingerie fine et de me barrer sans rien demander d'autre ? »

Il émit un rire féroce, où pointait une sorte de désespoir.

« C'est absurde ! Voilà ce que j'aurais fait : Je me serais déshabillé, je me serais roulé sur tes draps et je t'aurais attendu. Et, à la minute où tu aurais franchi le seuil de ta chambre, je te serais tombé dessus et je t'aurais ravagé ! Tu m'aurais supplié d'arrêter, et j'aurais recommencé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus capable de parler ou de gémir. C'est bien simple, on y serait encore ! »

Les pupilles de Michael étaient si rétractées qu'on ne les voyait presque plus, le bleu de ses yeux paraissait encore plus glacé.

« Franchement, je ne t'aurais même pas laissé le temps d'enfiler ce string, même s'il doit très bien t'.. »

Le poing qui s'écrasa sur son visage l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

***

Sans faire de commentaire, Cassiel avait déposé, devant Lucifer, un tas de serviettes en papier. La tête rejetée en arrière, il essayait d'endiguer le flot de sang qui lui coulait des narines. Michael savait frapper pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Tout en pressant une serviette imbibée contre sa peau, Lucifer tata l'arrête douloureuse de son nez.

« Il est cassé, je sens le cartilage bouger.

\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte, on va pas passer la soirée là-dessus.

\- Pour une fois que je suis innocent ! Ça m'apprendra ! »

Tous les clients du bar ne purent s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction et même Cassiel eut un sourire désabusé, mais Lucifer les ignora :

« Tu devrais être en train de chercher le véritable intrus au lieu de me taper dessus ! Si tu m'avais demandé, j'aurais pu t'aider à enquêter. On aurait retracé les évènements de la journée, dressé une liste de suspects, effectué des interrogatoires...

\- Tu lis trop de polars.

\- Comment tu sais que j'en lis ?

\- T'avais toujours le nez plongé dans tes bouquins...avant... »

La remarque surprit Lucifer. Michael n'évoquait jamais leur passé commun. Il se comportait comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas existé, comme si leurs souvenirs avaient été effacés par sa chute.  
Après une dernière pression, Lucifer osa écarter la serviette de son nez. Il ne sentit pas de liquide couler. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir avec des traces de sang sur les lèvres et le menton. Il aurait dû aller aux toilettes pour se nettoyer, mais il craignait que Michael se lasse et en profite pour filer. Qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps était déjà exceptionnel. Il osa pousser sa chance jusqu'à demander :

« Ça saigne encore ?

\- Nan, c'est bon. »

Lucifer eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu vas encore me frapper ? »

Ignorant sa question, Michael fit signe à Cassiel. Elle remplaça leurs verres vides par deux godets remplis à ras bord de la dernière invention de Belzébuth.  
Michael attendit que la fumée, qui s'échappait de son verre, se dissipe, puis il le poussa vers Lucifer.

Le Diable ne sut quoi penser. Était-ce un cadeau, un signe de paix, une tentative pour se faire pardonner ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, savourer ce trop rare moment, ne pas risquer de le gâcher, mais c'était plus fort que lui :

« Ça ne me rassure pas... »

Lui offrir de l'alcool, ça ne pouvait être qu'une ruse, une façon de l'endormir pour mieux le frapper par surprise. Depuis le temps que Michael le tabassait, le piétinait, l'embrochait, il avait l'habitude de souffrir. L'Archange avait beau se contenter de regarder en direction de son nez, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu m'excuseras d'être méfiant, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as passé tes nerfs sur moi, alors que je n'avais rien fait pour te provoquer. Tu devrais consulter un... »

Les doigts de Michael sur sa bouche le firent taire.

« Jamais tu la fermes ? »

Il les avait juste posés sans chercher à lui faire mal. Il les déplaça sur ses lèvres et au-dessus, pour essuyer le sang qui s'y attardait encore. Un contact d'à peine quelques secondes qui résonna comme un tremblement de terre, si étrange que Lucifer se demanda si la douleur ne le faisait pas halluciner. Il souffrait peut-être d'un traumatisme crânien.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, maugréa Michael. Bois, avant que je change d'avis. »

Dans un état second, Lucifer souleva le verre offert et le vida d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla l'oesophage, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire subir le même sort au second.  
Juste après, il se souvint qu'il fallait siroter l'alcool de Belzébuth et ne pas l'avaler cul-sec. C'était indiqué sur les bouteilles, en tout petit, à l'arrière des étiquettes. Il tomba du tabouret et sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
